Could I have this Dance?
by SpikesFan
Summary: Chapter 25, 26, & 27 now up! This is what my hopeful heart imagines happened after the final scene in Chosen
1. Starting Over

Only the Daydream is mine. The Buffy characters belong to Joss and ME. This is what I imagine happened after the final scene in Chosen.  
  
Could I have this Dance?  
  
The slow bus ride away from the hole that was once Sunnydale was quiet. Most of them had fallen asleep, lulled by the steady hum of the motor.  
  
Buffy couldn't sleep. All she could do was think about what lay before her. A life of normalcy. How was she going to do that? She hadn't had a normal life since she had been called.  
  
She tried not to think about her last few moments with Spike, it was too hard and there would be time for that later, in private. She couldn't let herself cry for fear that it would never stop, and she didn't feel like explaining or defending her explanations. She just sat looking out the window. Dawn had fallen asleep, her head in Buffy's lap.  
  
Xander had played back-seat driver a little too long and Giles had sent him to the back of the bus. Every now and then Buffy could hear him. He had loved Anya. Losing her, really losing her, was going to be hard on him. The further away from Sunnydale they got, the more it seemed to sink in.  
  
Faith kept vigil over Wood. Maybe she had changed. Only time would tell. She seemed genuinely concerned for him.  
  
As the bus pulled to a stop its occupants began to move. Slowly. Soon everyone was out stretching their legs, emptying bladders, and going to the soda fountain to refill them. That junk food isle had no chance of survival. After all had blood circulating again, but before their sugar rush could kick in, Giles gathered them around a small area with picnic tables for a meeting. Decisions had to be made and he didn't want to make them alone. 


	2. Packing

A few months later. . . . .  
  
Faith and a number of the newly activated slayers had moved on to Cleveland. It had been decided that they would be needed as soon as possible.  
  
Surprisingly, the authorities had little interested in re-incarcerating Faith. They had had their hands full and the parole board had met with her and freed her under a few conditions. Wood had gone with them. In his mind, they would need a strong male figure and he was just the guy to fill that post.  
  
Buffy and the Scoobies had chosen to go in search of other potentials. They had all moved together. Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander had set up shop so to speak. They would send the girls on to Cleveland as they found them. Faith and Wood had set up a sort of Slayer training school for girls and they had the room to accommodate the many girls.  
  
Kennedy had decided that the hellmouth was where the action was and she needed to be there. She had been kind of iffy about being in the middle of the close-knit group yet still being on the outside.  
  
The four had grown close again. They had taken a couple of weeks to mourn and get themselves back as close to normal as they had ever been, and then they had ended up in a small town just south of Sunndydale. This town was not so used to demons, magics, and the supernatural. Back to the secret identity. There really was no reason to alarm these people. They weren't staying any one place very long anyway.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled from downstairs. "Giles called, he said he'd be home in about an hour." God, where did she get those lungs?  
  
"OK, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Stepping out of the shower, she pulled her robe on. Standing in front of the mirror, wiping away the moisture, she took a long look at herself. She had actually put on a few pounds. The dark circles weren't there any longer. Oh, they were bloodshot every now and then, she could only hold it in so long before the grief overwhelmed her and she had to vent. Giles hadn't said anything, but he had to know. She still hadn't told anyone the details Spike's demise. Dawn had ask once, Buffy had gone all teary eyed and she backed off and left it alone.  
  
Giles had been researching at the local library. There wasn't much to search through, but it was better than sitting in that house with the two of them tearing up every time he said anything remotely British.  
  
His next stop would be England. He wasn't sure how well that would go. He hadn't told Buffy or the others he would be going. He would have to tonight. A friend of his had survived the First's attack on the council and had found an archive that was kept hidden deep underneath the building. It had been discovered when the rubble was cleared to begin construction again. After days of sorting through, he had come upon a section he thought Giles might want to see. No word on what it contained. Buffy and the scoobies would have to go on to Cleveland without him.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Buffy asked as she descended the stairs.  
  
"Chinese, I was getting sick of pizza." Dawn answered as she opened containers.  
  
"Is that even possible?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A teenager sick of pizza."  
  
"Only on rare occasions."  
  
"Buffy? Dawn? I'm home." Dropping his case on the sofa he headed to the kitchen. He always found those two in there. How could they each so much and stay so thin? There they sat, munching away.  
  
"Hey Giles. Anything exciting at the library?" Buffy looked at him with a smirk. Nothing was ever exciting at the library.  
  
"No, nothing new." He had never understood her need for sarcasm. "Are Willow and Xander back yet?"  
  
"No, they're not back, should be any minute."  
  
" Are you packed yet?"  
  
"Almost finished, have a few things left to rewrap for travel then I'm on the road again girl."  
  
"Chka" Dawn made that gag sound, that was such a lame joke, and it hadn't gotten any better since the last 3 times she used it. She would be so glad to finally get somewhere and stay put for a while. Even if it was on a hellmouth.  
  
The house was quiet, everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Buffy sat Indian style on the sofa. Tissues in one hand, spoon full of ice cream in the other. She had been a Travolta fan for a long time, but had never seen this movie. Urban Cowboy. It had sounded lame, but there wasn't anything else on and she couldn't sleep.  
  
It was the wedding scene; she had always been a sucker for weddings. There they were, twirling around to that song. Could I have this dance, for the rest of your life . . . would you be my partner, e-e-vry night . . . . her thoughts wondered away  
  
Dancing. That's what he said they had been doing. He was right of course. It had been a finely choreographed dance they had done. Almost as if someone somewhere was writing it all out. Like they had spent years working to get it just right. What she wouldn't give to have him know that. He loved to be right.  
  
She drifted to their final moments together. When she closed her eyes she could almost feel his hand, and the warmth of the flame. Warm, not burning hot. The one and only time she had told him the truth, had said it outloud. I told him. I know he knew I meant it. It was just his way of getting the last word in, I hope.  
  
She was standing in the hellmouth again. This had to be a dream, it had been destroyed and there he stood. Only this time he wasn't in pain, no light burning through him. He reached out his hand; she quickly took it in hers. His skin was warm! "Buffy, I love you too."  
  
She awoke with a jerk. What was that? Her skin was all clammy. She got up, turned the TV off. It was just static now. I need a shower, need to clear my head. Upstairs she went. The shower felt good and she fell over on her bed still wrapped in her robe and she was out.  
  
The next morning  
  
Voices coming from downstairs woke her. Xander, Willow, Dawn, and Giles. What were they talking about? Him not going with them? Who not going?  
  
Entering the kitchen to the smell of donuts and coffee she went to get herself something.  
  
"Buffy, Giles is not going with us!"  
  
"Dawn, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Buffy, I was going to tell you all together, but Xander answered the phone this morning and took a message about my flight number."  
  
"Buff, we had discussed this and had planned to tell you first thing this morning, but Dawn overheard us talking and things kind of got out of hand." Xander came around and place a hand on her arm to steady her.  
  
"Giles, what is going on?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"A colleague of mine in London has found an archive deep under the Council's headquarters; he thought they might be helpful to us in our efforts to rebuild the council."  
  
"When are you leaving? How long will you be gone?" Buffy sat down with her coffee.  
  
"First thing in the morning, and I'm not sure, he said all the documents had survived the blast and were in excellent condition, but most needed to be translated."  
  
"Do you want me to come with? I can help research." Willow was in some need of book work.  
  
"No Willow, but I would ask you to show me how to use that flat thing. We need to keep in touch and that seems to be a fast easy way."  
  
"It's called a laptop Giles, and I can show you this afternoon."  
  
"You better come back" Dawn hugged him and headed to her room to finish packing "And don't forget presents" she got in as she ascended the stairs. Giles just smiled.  
  
"Well, if you gotta go. . . guess you gotta go." When had Xander had become the voice of reason?  
  
"Buffy I will return as soon as is feasibly possible."  
  
Buffy walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will, and I'll keep in touch as much as possible. Promise."  
  
The rest of the day was spent surrounded by boxes and papers. Xander and Willow had finished their rooms and had started on the kitchen.  
  
Buffy hadn't gotten as good a start. She had started several times only to find something that reminded her of him. The underwear she had recovered from his crypt after he had left last summer. The ashtray he kept in her room that he thought she didn't know about.  
  
She finally finished her room; the last things were pictures of Joyce that couldn't be replaced, and Mr. Gordo of course. Heading down stairs to help she put her last box on the stack in the living room. They would be leaving in the morning. That was going to be a long drive. 


	3. Road Trip

Of course, all Buffy characters belong to Joss & Co. I would never be so cruel to them.  
  
At first all he could think about was the fact that he couldn't seem to move. Then he remembered. The cavern had filled with sunlight and he had burned up. Hadn't he?  
  
"Wait just a bloody minute! Where am I?"  
  
"Ah, William, you're awake."  
  
All he could see was light. It got closer and closer to him. This voice seemed to come from the light. Wait a minute, he could look around, he just wasn't moving. This was getting stranger by the second. As he looked at where his hands were, no hands, only light.  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I?" Then it occurred to him that that might not be such a good phrase to use in just this situation.  
  
"Why William, I would think it would be obvious where you are."  
  
If he could see a face, he could swear this being was smiling sarcastically. OK, so it was going to play out like this huh?  
  
"Alright then, why am I here? I was fairly certain I was headed in the other direction."  
  
"You had shown yourself worthy long before your"  
  
"You mean I was headed in this direction before I signed up for the champion bit? He interrupted.  
  
"Of course, how often do you think it is that one from the dark chooses to regain the light?" he interrupted.  
  
"Light? Oh, you mean my soul. Well, if that's the case what happens now? Do I just stay here and shine are sparkly like?"  
  
"The choice is yours."  
  
"Oh" thoughts of his final moments suddenly played in his mind. "She did get out, didn't she? She's safe? Choice? What choice is that?"  
  
Somewhere in Texas around 2 pm  
  
The Scoobies had been on the road since early this morning. They had seen Giles off at the airport. Again. Willow had spent a good bit of the night before showing him how to use 'that blasted flat thing', he had finally gotten the basics down enough to send email. That would have to do, Willow was tired and they had an early morning of goodbyes and road trips.  
  
The QuickMart was cool. That was about it. 'Why did I pick this one to stop at? Oh yeah, the girls had to pee and he was tired of trying to drive while they fought over the best route. Next road trip, he was flying.' Xander thought to himself while he sat on the bench near the slushy machine.  
  
Well it's not like he had a lot of them to choose from. They had managed to end up on a stretch of highway with nothing but armadillos, dust balls, and dirt.  
  
The ladies emerged from the rest rooms looking revived.  
  
"Hey Xander, sorry about before. I really had to go." Buffy smiled at him, no way was he going to stay mad at her. He knew they would never be more than friends but she could still wrap him around her little finger with that smile.  
  
"That's okay Buff, just don't touch the steering wheel while I'm driving."  
  
She hugged him, knowing full well the power she had over him.  
  
It was ding dongs, snowballs, slushies, beef jerky, and any other junk food left. They needed something to hold them over till they found the next actual town. The clerk had assured them it wasn't all that far.  
  
The clerk had been right, about 2 hours down the road the outskirts of a small town were visible. They had done enough driving for the day, they were in need of showers and dinner.  
  
There was only one hotel, but it had an indoor pool and the rooms were clean. They took the only two adjoining rooms. Shortly after checking in they had all showered and met back in the living room area of Buffy and Dawn's room.  
  
"So, dinner plans?" Xander inquired, as he was going to be outvoted so he might as well let them pick.  
  
"There's a restaurant downstairs. We could try it and see." Dawn just wanted to eat a little something and find that pool.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, lets go." Buffy grabbed her purse and they were out the door.  
  
They had eaten dinner and chatted about what they thought Cleveland would be like. Buffy had spoken with Faith on several occasions, but had never thought to ask for details of the actual town. The friends spent the next couple of hours talking about what they wanted in their futures. When the next days drive became the topic of discussion it was decided that they would simply fill a cooler with their road trip munchies and would only make stops when absolutely necessary. It was time to turn in; it had been a long day. Made longer by the sitting for hours.  
  
Once back in their rooms, Xander and Willow laid on their own beds staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Xander"  
  
"Yeah Wil"  
  
"Can I come over there?"  
  
"Sure, want to see what's on the old tube?"  
  
Willow climbed on and they lay together as they had when they were younger. Both were hurting and this just felt safe. Willow hadn't shown how hurt she was when Kennedy left but Xander knew she was upset. He was still dealing with Anya not being around anymore. They fell asleep, thinking back to happier times of sleepovers and footy pajamas.  
  
He had managed to get a few straight answers. He had been told of Buffy's escape and her trip to LA to inform Angel of his fate and of his bravery. He had also found out he had earned a second chance.  
  
"This second chance I have coming, does it mean I get to start over?"  
  
"Of course, you get to start over as you. You will know everything you know now, but after a time you will forget your time here."  
  
"But will I still be me? I'll still look the same or do I get a new body?"  
  
"You'll go back as you in every way."  
  
"You said it's a choice, what is my other choice?"  
  
"You can stay here for eternity."  
  
"Can I know what's happening? Back there, with them?" He needed to know how they were.  
  
"You may be shown this once, but then the choice has to be made. You will have no further knowledge of that realm if you choose to stay"  
  
"Here is your glimpse at their lives now."  
  
Dawn and Buffy had returned to their room, Dawn fell on the bed and she was out. Buffy needed some quiet time.  
  
That song. It hung in her mind. Maybe if she listened to it just once it would go away. But where do I get a copy, here, in the middle of Texas?  
  
She turned the TV on, a little noise might help. Flipping through the channels, there it is! That movie was on again. Must be Travolta week or something. She hadn't seen this part, must be before she had caught it the last time.  
  
Buffy hunted for the box of tissues. Ah, there they are. Now just need chocolate. She hunted through the bags they had brought up. There we are, Hershey bites. Not ice cream but it would have to do.  
  
A little while later Buffy sat watching the wedding scene again, swaying to the music with them. The chocolate was gone along with half the tissues.  
  
He watched as the spiral in front of him grew and then the center became clear and pictures began to form.  
  
There she was. What was she so upset about? He felt his heart tug at the sight of her like that.  
  
"She misses you William. She meant what she said."  
  
There had never been a doubt of what his choice would be. "How long before I can go?" He had been offered a chance at a human life. One that could possibly include Buffy. 


	4. Back to the hellmouth

Thanks ever so much for the reviews! This is my first attempt at fanfics and I was a little nervous. And of course, it goes without saying, The Buffyverse characters are not mine, only the story parts.  
  
She was there again. Why did she keep going back to the hellmouth? As she turned she could see him again Oh, that was why. There he stood, just as he had in the many dreams before. Smiling at her. She ventured closer to him, seeing just how far this dream world would let her get before it woke her. She got to his side, reached out and took his hand.  
  
"I'm coming luv, wait for me."  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
Buffy woke up on the couch, still clutching what was left of the tissue box. She had seen him again. As she got up she heard Dawn snoring. It was still early but she was wide awake now. Maybe a hot shower would help.  
  
The hot shower turned luke warm and then cold. She kept going over her dreams in her mind. This one had been different. He had asked her to wait for him. Wait for him where? How could he be coming, he was gone. Then her eyes opened wide as the thought occurred to her.  
  
"We have to go back to the hellmouth!" she blurted out entering Xander and Willow's room. Her robe sticking to her, she was still soaking wet.  
  
"That's where we're headed Buffy, We'll be there in a few days." Xander yawned out as he sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
"No, the one in Sunny. .. well, what used to be Sunnydale."  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
"So, how long before I go back?"  
  
"Any time you wish. "  
  
"Yeah, but where will I 'wake up'?"  
  
"Where you died."  
  
Bugger  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
"Buffy, we spent all day yesterday driving on the way to Cleveland. Why do we need to go back?" Xander looked at her. Pleading for some reason that he should have to redo the previous day's journey.  
  
"He's coming back."  
  
"Who's coming back where?" Willow was trying to understand, Buffy seemed extremely upset.  
  
"Spike. He told me so." The friends looked at each other and back to her.  
  
"How? Buffy he's been gone for months." He really hated to go through this again.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
A couple of hours later, the four were on their way back west. Buffy had spent the first hour explaining her slayer dreams, minus the 'I love you's,' she wanted to have that with him before she shared it with the rest of them. Reasoning that if he was coming back, there had to be a mystical purpose and that they should do all they could to aide the powers that be.  
  
Cell phone in hand, she dialed Faith. They were going to be late.  
  
"It's okay B. we've got it under control here. Gonna give me the juicy details?"  
  
"No juice. Just need to go back and pick up something I left behind."  
  
"Okay B. if your not gonna spill I guess I should get to weapons class. Not as much fun to skip if you're the teacher, ya know."  
  
"We'll try and get headed that way as soon as possible."  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
Several hours later, in the wee hours of the morning the group drove out to what looked like a nuclear test site. The car pulled to a stop and they got out, stretching and yawning.  
  
Buffy eased herself to the edge and peered down into the huge hole shining her flashlight.  
  
Nothing. Her heart sank. She sat down on the ledge and dangled her feet out in front of her. The other three had stayed back, feeling completely helpless to ease their friend's grief.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
As she moved to try and see in the moonlight she saw a very pale hand come up from the rubble.  
  
Climbing down to get closer she shined her flashlight towards where the hand had come up.  
  
"Is somebody up there?"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x Back at the car  
  
Hearing Buffy calling for him brought tears to Willow's eyes. She really did miss him and she had taken it harder than any of them had known. x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
"Slayer? Is that you?"  
  
"How did you get down there? I thought you died!" Suddenly becoming a little irritated at the thought that she had mourned him and he had simply been here all along.  
  
"I DID die! I just got, well, back is all. You wanna give me a hand up?"  
  
She instantly climbed down to the opening. It was barely big enough to reach out of.  
  
"How are we going to get you out?"  
  
"We? Who else is here?"  
  
"Just Xander, Willow, and Dawn. Want me to go get them?"  
  
"No. no. The girls don't need to come, might ask the Whelp if he could lend a hand."  
  
Yep. This was her Spike.  
  
"Just Xander?"  
  
"Well, I'm kind of without covering here."  
  
Covering? What is he . . . Oh! he was naked down there. How did that happen?  
  
"Okay, I'll go get him." x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
Back at the car.  
  
"Xander! Hurry!"  
  
"Buffy what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"He's there! But he's sort of stuck. We need to get him out."  
  
"Spike's here? Where Buffy. How did he get here? "Dawn started towards the hole.  
  
"No. you can't go over there yet. " Buffy tried to suppress a grin.  
  
"Why not? He's over there. I need to see him." Dawn had missed him and she wanted to see him.  
  
"He's not . . . ready for you to see him yet"  
  
"You saw him. How bad can it be?"  
  
"I only saw his hand. He doesn't want you or Willow to go over there yet."  
  
"But he wants to see me?" Xander couldn't imagine Spike asking for him.  
  
"He doesn't have anything on." There. That would explain it.  
  
Dawn's eyes grew simultaneously with her grin.  
  
"Really? He's naked?"  
  
"Dawn. No. end of discussion."  
  
She stomped her foot. Then sat against the hood of the car.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
Xander had gotten into his bags and retrieved some sweats and a t shirt. He dug in the trunk for something to dig with. He hadn't really planned on any kind of excavation.  
  
Buffy led him to the hole and they began working on the opening. The tire iron in the trunk was the only 'tool' they had so it would have to do.  
  
It wasn't too long before they had opened it enough for Spike to crawl through.  
  
The same pale hand she had seen earlier reached up. She and Xander pulled him up. Completely naked and filthy. And warm! Xander had no need to see Spike naked so he backed away and went back to the car.  
  
Buffy sat there. Hugging Spike to her. Afraid to move, afraid she would wake up again and he'd be gone. His hand reached up to her face wiping tears away. She really had missed him.  
  
They sat there for a long while. Just holding each other until Spike shivered.  
  
"Luv, I hate to interrupt but it's getting cold here and I'm feeling a little . . . exposed."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Here." handing him the clothes.  
  
He dressed and stood up. Buffy stood in front of him looking at his face as it shown under the moonlight.  
  
"How long was I gone?"  
  
"94 days yesterday. 95 today, but that doesn't count now does it."  
  
"How long was it for you?"  
  
"Much longer luv. An eternity, without you." 


	5. Truths

As always, the characters are not mine. The story is.  
  
They stood there, facing each other as the sun began to peek over the horizon. She couldn't believe he had really come back to her and he couldn't believe that she came for him following a dream of all things. Bint was off her rock, but he would be eternally grateful.  
  
He wasn't sure if it was his first glimpse at the sun in such a long time or her presence that warmed him so.  
  
He reached out to touch her hair. She moved her face into his hand. The pad of his thumb brushed her cheek. Appearing lost in deep thought she spoke.  
  
"There was something I want to tell you."  
  
"Luv?"  
  
"I should have told you about loving you before . .. .  
  
"Buffy we don't have to do this right now."  
  
"Yes I do. I need you to know this before we go to everyone else." She smiled up at him. "I loved you long before. I just couldn't let myself admit it. When I realized I was going to lose you it hit me, I was losing the man I loved and I had never told him the truth. "  
  
Such sweet words. 'the man she loved.' He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her to him. Burying his face in her hair thanking whoever it was that gave him this gift.  
  
Her hands slid up and down his back, pulling him closer with each pass, tears streaming down her face. Great. Now she lets go. She so did not need puffy eyes.  
  
He pulled back. His arms still draped over her shoulders.  
  
"What's with the water works luv?" as he swiped a tear from either cheek with his thumbs.  
  
"I lost you. You were gone." Pulling him close again she spoke into his chest. "I don't want you to disappear again."  
  
"Disappear? Luv I'm not going to disappear. Look at me." Lifting her chin he could see her chin still quivering.  
  
"You always disappear in my dreams." She tried to hold back the tears but they fell anyway.  
  
"Does this feel like a dream?" he leaned in and their lips met. At that moment, time stopped. There was no one else in existence. He brought his hands to frame her face and she placed her hands over his.  
  
"Buffy!" So much for the world disappearing.  
  
"Yes Dawn" irritation showing.  
  
"Can I come down yet?"  
  
Spike smiled, gave her a quick kiss and turned in the direction he had heard the voice.  
  
"Nibblet we'll be up in a sec." He turned back to Buffy "We have the rest of our lives for this. Besides, I'm starving. Let's eat."  
  
A smile crept to her face. She wrapped one arm around his waist and they started up the side of the crater.  
  
"You gonna tell me how you got back here? You know Giles is gonna want details."  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
The ride back had been filled with questions of where he had been, and what it was like. Spike had said he didn't remember much, but the look he gave Buffy suggested he wasn't telling all. With a quick squeeze of her hand she knew he'd fill her in later.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
They stopped at the first hotel they came to. There was a restaurant next door, where they stopped at Spike's insistence. While eating breakfast they discussed their plans for the coming days and filled him in on the goings on with Giles and setting up the new watchers council. He was sad to hear about Anya and offered his condolences to Xander. He could understand the pain of losing the woman you love.  
  
There were no adjoining rooms this time, much to Xander's relief. He had no intentions of being that close to Buffy and Spike today. There were just some things friends shouldn't have to hear, or know about. He had suggested he and Spike share a room and the girls get one for themselves. That only earned him scowls from both Buffy and Spike and a snort from Dawn. The hotel was nice enough. Their rooms were nice. He, Willow and Dawn ended up sharing. There was a king size bed and a pull out sofa. No question who was getting the sofa.  
  
Buffy had only left a few minutes ago. He could hear the giggles coming from the girls. Afraid to ask he busied himself getting ready for bed. The good thing about the girls being in their room chatting it up was that he got first shot at the shower. Tomorrow he had to start the long cross country drive. Again. But today was a day of rest. They had been up all night driving and were all exhausted. All except Buffy and Spike. They seemed revved up. He tried not to think why as he got into the shower.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
He had taken a shower, taking a while longer than he had ever. Every sensation was new now. The heat of the water, or the cold, felt so different. There he stood in front of the mirror, towel around his waist. Admiring himself. He hadn't seen his own face is such a long time. 'No wonder she fell for me' he smirked.  
  
Then it occurred to him. That 'she' was waiting for him.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
Buffy had already taken her shower in Willow's room, she hurried figuring Spike would already be waiting for her. He wasn't. There she sat, in the skimpiest of outfits, she could hear him singing to himself. Not enough to make out the words just that it was a happy tune.  
  
'He sure is taking his time in that bathroom. How much could he actually have to do?' . At that moment the bathroom door opened. Steam flowing out and up to the ceiling. Then he appeared, dressed in nothing but a towel. His skin glistening with flecks of water, his hair hanging in damp unruly curls.  
  
"What did you order me from room service luv?" the mischievous grin he wore told her all she needed to know.  
  
Crossing the distance between them she was in his arms. Still clinging to him as if he might not be there if she let go. 


	6. Dancing Again

All belongs to the might Joss except the story. That's mine. Sorry about the delay in updating. An idea hit me the other night and I know exactly where I'm going with this, I just had to figure out how to get there.  
  
Dancing again  
  
He could see her through the steam, sitting on the bed waiting for him. Wearing nothing but a few strands of lace. If this is a dream, he didn't want to wake up. He was nervous. He had been with her before, but this was different. This wasn't him allowing her to use him hoping she would realize how much she needed him. She loved him and had told him so herself. Her friends knew. He wouldn't be a dirty little secret this time. They were a couple for all the world to see.  
  
Needing to see her smile he grinned and joked "What did you order me from room service luv?"  
  
She was in his arms. Kissing his chest and rubbing her hands up and down his sides. Did she have any idea what this was doing to him? He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He was going to enjoy this, every moment of it.  
  
"Make love to me Spike."  
  
That was all it took, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Somewhere between the bathroom door and the bed his towel deserted him. Lying on the bed she smiled up at him.  
  
"Like my outfit?"  
  
Perched over her he looked into her eyes. Pools of green and amber greeted him. She cupped his face with her left hand while her right still adventured freely over his form.  
  
"I'll show you just how much I like it." raising his eyebrows  
  
With that he leaned down and took her lips. A kiss so powerful her body tingled all the way to her toes and back. She moaned into him, only feeding his need. He had to have her, now, there would be time for slow and gentle later.  
  
The sensations flowing through them overtook them. Her hands pulling him to her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He placed his hands on either side of her head and positioned himself just at the outskirts of heaven. When he entered her they both moaned with release.  
  
The heat seeping throughout Buffy's body threatened to engulf her. Losing touch with anything except Spike she let go completely as the first wave of orgasms hit her. Calling his name, he grinned into her hair and continued his steady movements. She shivered as he began kissing her just under her left ear and working his way down her neck.  
  
He rolled them so that she was on top looking down at him. He could see the flush in her face and the beads of sweat along her breasts. He held her hips and stroked upwards. She mewled and tightened around him again. She began to ride him slow and steady but her movements soon turned fast and hungry. The second wave hit her and she lay over on top of him quivering, kissing his chest and mumbling sweet words of love and devotion. She sat up far enough to kiss him and smile. His arms wrapped around her and he rolled them again. Spike could feel his own orgasm building. With ragged breaths his movements became harder and more intense. She dug her nails into his back screaming his name the heat emanating from her core once again. He climaxed with a roar and collapsed.  
  
As she regained use of her limbs she began rubbing his back. He raised his face and smiled, kissing her on the nose and shifting himself to her side. She played with the curls of his hair.  
  
"Buffy that was . . . wow"  
  
"Yeah, it had definite wow tendencies."  
  
"I love you Pet"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They fell asleep holding each other. Both finally sated.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
Later that day  
  
Spike woke, startled, then realizing where he was. He looked to his side and there she slept. It hadn't been a dream. He smiled to himself, coming back here had to be the best decision he had ever made. Then he saw it,  
  
A girl, maybe 15 or 16. She was in a gym working out. A slayer. How did he know that? Oh, bloody hell, that's why they sent him back. To work for them.  
  
Buffy stirred next to him. Her eyes fluttered open  
  
"Mornin' you."  
  
"Mornin' yourself. How did you sleep?" 'like you've had the best sex of your life maybe?'  
  
"Best I have in a long while." She leaned up and kissed him. Then got up wrapping one of the sheets around her and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Why do you bother with the sheet luv? S'not like I haven't seen . . . or touched before." Wiggling his eyebrows at her..  
  
She turned to him, grinning, stuck her tongue out and dropped the sheet then preceded to the bathroom.  
  
His thoughts returned to his 'vision' from before. He was going to have to tell her. He could tell her after while. He got up and went to see if that shower could hold two. No sense wasting water.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
Down the hall  
  
Dawn and Willow had gone shopping. Spike needed a few things and Dawn had volunteered to go get them.  
  
"Okay, we have all the stuff on his list. You want to take it over there or should we volunteer Xander?" Willow loved to see the look on his face when she mentioned anything about what Buffy and Spike were doing.  
  
Xander turned pale  
  
"I'm not going over there. I don't want to know what their doing." His panic showing  
  
"She's kidding Xander. I'll take it. I want to make sure Buffy's not killing him his first night back." Dawn grinned as Xander paled even further. This was too much fun.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. Want me to see if they want to go to dinner?"  
  
"Sure Dawnie. Just let them know we're going in about an hour okay." Willow was getting herself ready.  
  
With that Dawn left to deliver the bags.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
They had stayed in the shower till there was no hot water, and then had moved back to the bed. Giving in to hunger of another kind Buffy had gotten up and started to get ready to go out.  
  
Standing in front of the mirror she was trying to do her hair and her makeup. It wasn't working. Spike kept kissing the back of her neck and kneading her breasts making it impossible to think straight. Just as he was about to win her over there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Bloody hell." Somebody better be dead  
  
He answered the door still wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
Dawn stood there, doe eyed, smile growing.  
  
"Hi Spike. Here's the stuff you wanted."  
  
"Nibblet?" turning red, he quickly closed the door looking for something to cover himself with. He finally found one of those bath robes the hotel supplies.  
  
Dawn stood at the door, giggling to herself. She had never seen him blush, till now.  
  
A very embarrassed Spike opened the door again and ask her to come in.  
  
"Sorry about before Nib. Wasn't expecting anybody."  
  
"That's okay, I just thought you might want this stuff." her smile showing that it really was okay.  
  
"Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Bathroom, never knew you women used so much stuff."  
  
"Oh okay, Willow wanted me to tell you we're going to dinner in about an hour, you guys want to join us?"  
  
"Sure, let me tell Buffy and get ready and we'll meet you in your room. Okay?"  
  
"I'll tell Willow." She hugged him and headed back out the door.  
  
After closing the door Spike opened one of the bags and found black t- shirts and black pants. No use changing his look now. The other bag was full of things like toothbrush, toothpaste and men's shampoo - he loved the way Buffy smelled but there was no way he was going to smell like a poof.  
  
He still needed to have that talk with Buffy about the girl. No time like the present. He started towards the bathroom just as the door opened.  
  
"Who was at the door?"  
  
"Nibblet, she and Willow did a little shopping for me."  
  
"She already leave?"  
  
"Yeah, said they're going to dinner in about an hour. We're invited to join them."  
  
"What's in the bags?" curiosity winning out.  
  
"Clothes, don't fancy looking like Xander, and men's stuff, don't fancy smelling like a poof."  
  
"Whatever." Giggling to herself. He hadn't changed at all. " Bathroom is all yours. I need to get dressed."  
  
"I'll be out in a minute luv. We need to talk about something." He really did need to tell her about the girl. Maybe her watcher would know what it meant. 


	7. Plans

As always, I own nothing. Joss owns everything. To answer a few questions. For my story I'm taking the liberty of assuming that Buffy and the gang packed up a few things and had them on the bus that was waiting for them. Hey, they thought ahead enough to have the bus there, why not pack a few things while they were at it. Also, Andrew went east with Faith and Wood to help with research and stuff. He'll play a bigger part later on. I always thought that he was underused. Now, on to the story.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/ x  
  
Plans  
  
He had simply showered and gotten out; showering alone seemed to have lost its zing after having been in there with her. Buffy was still trying to decide what to wear when Spike emerged from the bathroom. Completely dressed and ready to go. His trademark black jeans and black t-shirt. She was going to have to introduce some color to his wardrobe. Maybe she could get him something like that blue one he wore or the red one with the black stripes.  
  
"That was fast. I'll be ready in a minute." Finally settling on a pink sweater and jeans. "Have you seen my tennis shoes?"  
  
Looking behind the couch he pulled one shoe then the other.  
  
"Here they are. I need to tell you something. Not sure what it means but seeing as how you're all on the hunt for the new slayers it might be important. It's not anything bad, at least I don't think it is.  
  
"You sound pretty serious. Did you find out something while you were gone? Oh God, maybe they just let you come back long enough to tell me and they'll take you away." Panic setting in.  
  
"No pet, I'm not going back to the hereafter, not before the lifetime they promised me anyway." He had scared her, last thing he wanted to do. "Just something they seemed to have given me." Taking her hands in his he led her to the edge of the bed kneeling down in front of her. "I know where a slayer is. I have a feeling I'll know where they all are after we get started."  
  
"How could you know? Did they give you a list?"  
  
"I wish it were that simple. I saw her."  
  
"When? How did you know she was a slayer?"  
  
"It was this morning. I saw her in kind of a dream but I was awake. Don't know how I know she's a slayer or how I know where she is for that matter, but I do."  
  
"So you think they let you come back, to help us find all of them." Relief set in. she had been afraid it would be much worse. "Giles is gonna want to know all about this too you know."  
  
"Yeah, I figure the watcher'll have me answering questions for a while. Is he coming back to the colonies any time soon?" Getting up and sitting on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin there.  
  
"We can ask Willow, they've been emailing each other since he left."  
  
"Rupe's gone new age? Didn't think he'd ever come into modern times." Lifting his head he looked down at her with a grin. She smiled back.  
  
"Willow taught him. It got scary there for a while. I thought Giles was gonna throw it through the wall a few times." Laughing inwardly at the memory of Willow's frustrations with Giles and 'that flat thing.'  
  
Spike chuckled at the thought. Better not laugh too much, he was going to have to join this new age himself.  
  
"Want to call him? We could fill him in and decide on our next move."  
  
"We need to locate the girl you saw this morning. Maybe when we do you'll see another. He's gonna tell us to do that anyway."  
  
"Alright Pet, let's go have dinner and we'll fill the others in on my new developments."  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/ x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/ x  
  
Most of dinner was spent discussing Spike's new found ability. They all seem to agree that they needed to find the girl and see if she was indeed a slayer. Xander tried not to look at Buffy or Spike too much. Dawn had teasingly put images in his head he'd rather not know about.  
  
"Guess our road trip is kind of on the back burners right now huh." Xander ask hopeful, he was in no hurry to start the dredge across the country with the three of them again, especially not throwing Spike into the mix.  
  
"Yep, looks like we're gonna be here a little while anyway. Might as well see if we can find a rental again. It'll be cheaper than hotels." Buffy was tired of hotel rooms.  
  
"Since you know where this girl is Spike, where do we need to set up shop for now?" Xander had found the last 2 places they had lived. He liked house hunting. It was the one thing he could have some sort of control of with the three women.  
  
"Place called Modesto. Don't know much about it, sounds familiar, like I should know all about it but I just can't place it."  
  
"No time like the present to start. Wil, can I borrow your laptop? I'll see if there are any listings. If not I'll hit the papers."  
  
"Yeah, it's in our room. Want me to come with? I can help you look."  
  
"Nah, I can handle it. It's late and I figure you gals have gossiping to do."  
  
"Care for some company mate?" There was no way Xander was going to leave him to this bunch of giggling females  
  
"Yeah, why not."  
  
With that the two of them left the table and headed up to Willow, Xander and Dawn's room.  
  
"I'll try Giles tonight. He gave a phone number in his last email. I think he'd rather talk than type anyhow."  
  
"Thanks Wil."  
  
Silence. The three of them looked at each other then down at the table. Then looking at Willow Dawn spoke up. "Okay, if you're not gonna ask I will." she needed details. "Spill."  
  
"Yeah Buffy, being the only one with any sort of love life it's your duty to let us live vicariously through you." Willow had a feeling Buffy needed to tell somebody, she looked as though she were going to bust.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/ x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/ x  
  
Up in the room  
  
Xander had found Willow's laptop and had begun his search.  
  
"Thanks " Spike wasn't sure why Xander hadn't objected to his joining him but he thought Buffy might need some girly time and he didn't fancy sitting through that.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Me coming with you."  
  
"No problem, thought it might be nice to have another guy to talk with, even if it is you." The last part came out a little harsher than he intended. "Sorry, that didn't come out right."  
  
"S'alright, I know i'm not your favorite person. Was just grateful to have an alternative to sitting through a giggle fest and playing 20 questions with the girlies."  
  
"Amen to that. They give details of things that no man should ever have to know. I'm kinda glad to have a reason to stay on this side of the country for a while. Driving long distances with females is so not fun."  
  
"That it is mate, and it doesn't get any easier. Trust me."  
  
"You think an apartment would work or do we need a house?" Xander had found the real estate listings.  
  
"I think the girls are gonna want a house. 'Sides, the slayer's gonna need a basement or something to work out in."  
  
"Okay, here are the ones they have listed online. Think maybe we can find one that the ladies will approve of?"  
  
"Don't see why not. Let's give it a go."  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x  
  
Over hot fudge sundaes and diet cokes (hey they had to balance the calories out somehow didn't they?) Buffy had filled the other two in on her and Spike's first day together as a real couple. Of course they got the PG version seeing as how there were just some things her sister didn't need to know. Then the conversation turned towards the future. Plans had to be made.  
  
"Buffy are we going to start looking for that girl tomorrow?" Willow was trying to work out in her head all the details that would need to be taken care of.  
  
"Guess that depends on whether Xander and Spike find a place for us to use. It might be easier to find the girls if we had an actual home base to work from."  
  
"But we were supposed to be in Cleveland by now. Aren't we going?"  
  
"Yes Dawn, we'll get there eventually. I just thought we could see if Spike's right about this girl and see if he sees anymore after we find her. Then we'll decide what to do from there."  
  
Dawn wanted to get to Cleveland. She hadn't dared tell anyone about Andrew. She knew that it would only bring ridicule to her and death threats for him. She could hardly believe it herself. He had been so annoying for such a long time but they had become buddies and when she got to know him he wasn't half bad. They had decided it was a good idea for the time being to keep 'them' a secret. Wanting to be sure themselves before they had to deal with everyone else.  
  
They had spoken a few times on the phone since he had left with Faith. He had gone on to Cleveland to be their resident 'nerd'. It had been explained to him that each group would need one and since Willow was going to stay he was needed where they were going.  
  
x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/ x  
  
Dinner was paid for and the three made their way upstairs.  
  
They found Xander and Spike sitting at the table discussing the houses they had found. They had found 3 that would work and had thought it best to let the ladies pick which one they would go for.  
  
"Hey guys, no blood splatter on the walls? Now that's what I call progress." Buffy was actually very relieved to see the two getting along.  
  
Spike got up from the table and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Have a good hen session?" he grinned at her.  
  
"Yes, we did thank you."  
  
"It's late. Everybody up for picking a house tomorrow instead of tonight?" Xander was ready for some sleep.  
  
With everyone agreeing to meet back there in the morning they all said their goodnights. Tomorrow they would start the trip to Modesto. 


	8. Combustion

First things first. Thanks for the reviews! This entire chapter is nothing but smutty Spuffy goodness. I got up in the mood to write Spuffy today. As usual, I own nothing. All belongs to Joss. Now, on with the story(well, smut).  
  
333333333333333333333333  
  
Buzz buzz buzz buzz whack! 'Another alarm clock bites the dust.'  
  
"Morning comes too early." Buffy complained snuggling back down into the covers and Spike's waiting arms.  
  
"I don't think mornings would work any later in the day luv" He purred into her ear just before he began nibbling on said ear.  
  
"Ha ha. Think we're funny this morning do we." There had to be better comebacks than that, she just couldn't think straight while he was doing that. But who wanted to think when he was doing that? At an agonizingly slow pace he nibbled and kissed and licked his way down to her neck, moving to her collar bone, maneuvering himself around so he was on top of her. Slowly descending so that his face was between her bare breasts, a hand manipulating each so that his thumbs rubbed over each nipple in time as he continued to lick and nip at the flesh he held in his palms.  
  
All the while Buffy's fingers played in the loose curls adorning the top of his head, her legs moving up and down along his sides as her feet curled at the sensation of what he was doing to her.  
  
A moan escaped her mouth as his hands tightened then loosened their hold and he kissed his way down her flat stomach around her navel and slowing as he moved lower. The noises she made when he touched her were music to his ears. Torture, that's what she had said it was when he did this so slowly, He loved this kind of torture even more than the kind that had made him infamous throughout Europe.  
  
He could feel her body tremble with anticipation as he lowered his mouth to her throbbing clit. Shivers emanated from where his lips touched her. Slightly blowing across the swollen flesh and sliding two fingers into her moist heat as if to offer her some degree of release. His reward was another moan and what sounded like a growl. 'That's my girl' Taking the little mound between blunt teeth and teasing it with his tongue. Mewls began escaping her as she neared her climax. Her hands that had been loosely playing in his hair before were now massaging in steady rhythm along with his tongue and fingers. The tingles began in her pelvis where Spike's mouth was so skillfully at work. Suddenly her entire body was engulfed in what she was certain was all- consuming flames.  
  
"Spi-eke" was all she would manage as the final wave hit her.  
  
Trailing kisses back up her stomach and chest, he made his way to her neck and up her jaw line. He balanced himself above so that he could see her face. She smiled a very satisfied smile as her hands caressed his arms.  
  
"How's that for a wake up call luv?" he began kissing her again.  
  
"Sure beats any alarm clock I've ever had." She answered in between kisses.  
  
She smiled, reaching a hand up and tugging him back down to her for a kiss. Deepening the kiss, inhaling the scent of herself on him, she wrapped both legs around his waist and pulled him towards her. "Want me?" she whispered in his ear..  
  
"Always want you" he pulled back, looking in her eyes.  
  
"Then have me, all of me" lifting her hips up to meet his.  
  
As he entered her they both lost their breath at the marvel of how it always felt when they became one. It was always the same, but they would never tire of it. Explosive but at the same time genuinely affectionate, like the spontaneous combustion of two souls. Each movement sent new sensations through each of them.  
  
Spike rolled them so that Buffy was on top of him. Her immediate response was to lean back placing her hands on his ankles and shimmy herself around him. She could feel the muscles in his legs tighten. A guttural sound came from Spike as she pulled herself forward again. She hovered over him as he gripped her hips and began hard thrusts upward. She began to meet his thrusts with her own movements and soon she felt the tingles begin again. At the height of her climax Spike joined her in his own release. She collapsed on top of him as her orgasm relinquished its hold on her.  
  
A few moments passed before either moved.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
Propping herself up on his chest, Buffy grinned like the cat that ate the canary  
  
"I'm gonna have to start eating my Wheaties again if our mornings are going to start like this everyday."  
  
There was that trademark smirk of his again  
  
"Too much for ya huh? Well, I guess I could hold back a little next time, or we could take tomorrow mornin' off if you can't keep up luv"  
  
"Oh I can keep up alright" determined to set the record straight, she wriggled her ass as she leaned down to kiss him, starting the whole thing over again.  
  
333333333333333333333333  
  
Two hours later  
  
"You know luv, at some point we do need to get up." Spike was beginning to get hungry. His stomach making it very evident when it growled loudly.  
  
"What time is it?" Sitting up sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
Reaching for his watch on the nightstand  
  
"If Nibblet set the time on my watch correctly, it's 8:00. What time were we supposed to be at breakfast this morning to discuss travel plans? Wonder why they didn't come and get us?"  
  
"They didn't come looking for us because Willow and Dawn don't want to intrude and Xander would rather not admit to himself what we're doing." Chuckling under her breath at the thought of Spike answering the door for Xander in, what had become his cover of choice while in their room, a towel.  
  
"We were supposed to be there an hour ago. I need a shower, want to help." Smiling at him seductively.  
  
"I think that would impede our actually leaving this room sometime today." Swatting her behind as she passed by him on her way to her suitcase.  
  
"Party pooper." She flipped her hair at him as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Spike couldn't help grinning inwardly. 'I've created a monster' lucky me.  
  
333333333333333333333333  
  
In the bathroom  
  
They should be on the road to Modesto by now. They were late.  
  
Late. Oh my God! She would surely be 'late' in a couple of weeks. She and Spike had been . . . for . . . days . . . and he was human. . . which meant his little swimmers were. . . . swimming! 


	9. Shopping Trips

Of course I don't own any of them. All of them have "Property of Joss" stamped on their cute little bums. Without any further delay ..  
  
Shopping Trips  
  
*************************************************************  
  
9:30 a.m.  
  
"Willow, shouldn't we go by and check on them? Maybe they'll need some things before we start too." Dawn had wanted to go see Buffy and Spike after breakfast.  
  
"We got Spike's entire list didn't we? Besides the only thing Buffy really needs for a road trip is munchies and I have those right here on my list."  
  
"Can we call up there and just see if they're still among the living?" Dawn needed to ask Buffy something important.  
  
"They'll be down. Sooner or later." Willow smiled and kept walking. Hey, at least one of them was getting some. She felt like Buffy and Spike should have time to themselves. They had been through enough to get where they were.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Buffy came out of the bathroom looking quite pail. If Spike didn't know any better he would have sworn she was terrified. But what could have scared her that much?  
  
"Buffy? Luv what's wrong?" crossing the room he too her hands in his and led her to the couch.  
  
"Spike we have to talk." Trying to think of how to break the news that he could possibly be, that they could possibly be . . .how could she..  
  
"What? I know you haven't gotten any bad news from Rupes because your phone was out here and it didn't ring." She was starting to worry him.  
  
"Spike, have you given any thought to our activities the last few days and any consequences from them?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Spike was lost. Where was she going with this? He nodded for her to go on.  
  
"I could be pregnant. There I've said it outloud." Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
  
"No luv, I can't. . I've never. . . oh. Oh! You mean we. . and you . . and me..oh boy." He hadn't given the first thought to that possibility. 120 or so years of infertility would do that to you.  
  
"Yeah, oh boy." Buffy's head laid on Spikes' shoulder.  
  
"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" He hated to ask, but Spike wasn't sure what reaction she expected from him and he would rather be safe than sorry.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know for sure if there is anything to be good or bad. Won't know for a couple of weeks." She fell into the comfort of his arms as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Well, we'll deal with it as it comes luv. In the meantime why don't we suss out what to do if there's not a bun in that oven of yours. I mean, if you're not . .pregnant." There, that was nothing if not sensitive. All those Dawson's Creek episodes had to pay off sometime.  
  
"I don't want to tell the gang, not til we know for sure. I mean, if we are I want to have it to ourselves for a while you know how they are. I won't be able to do any patrolling or anything, and if it turns out we're not I'll feel silly."  
  
Spike smiled inwardly. All those we's. If 'we' are, if 'we're' not. He could get used to being part of a 'we.'  
  
"I won't say a word if you don't. And you won't be doin' any patrolling or anything. Not worth the risk." She started to protest, he raised one eyebrow and she gave in.  
  
"Now, we'd better get dressed and go find the girls and Xander. They'll think we've started hibernating in this room." Ah, Xander, wait til the whelp hears about this. Grinning to himself he got off the couch grabbed his shaving kit and headed to the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later the two were dressed and ready to face the world. Together.  
  
They made their way down to the restaurant and ate breakfast as Buffy filled Spike in on what sex ed had been like in high school. They had decided to go together and get whatever would suit them both best. Spike had also talked her into buying a pregnancy test. It was early, but it would keep for a week or so and it would keep her from having to sneak one in when the need for it arose.  
  
************************************************************* Noon  
  
As Willow and Dawn entered the lobby of the hotel Spike and Buffy exited the elevator. Hand in hand they strolled casually in the direction of the returning shoppers.  
  
"Hey! I missed shopping?" Buffy began peeking into the bags.  
  
"Yep. You snooze, or whatever you were doing, you lose. Shopping's all done. We figured you guys were a little busy." Giving a wink, Willow checked the bags she was holding. Locating the one she wanted she handed it to Buffy.  
  
"Here ya go. Thought you might want your road trip munchies."  
  
"Thanks Wil. You are so good to me. Spike and I are going to make a quick run to the store and be right back. You guys forget anything?"  
  
"Well, I can come with if you need some help carrying stuff." Dawn still needed to talk to Buffy.  
  
"No" Buffy and Spike answered simultaneously looking like deer caught in headlights.  
  
"It's just that. . you guys have been shopping all day and we thought you might want to get some use out of that pool before we leave." Buffy explained. That had to be the lamest excuse she had ever heard, let alone used, but she didn't want to tell them the real reason they were going, it would be more than embarrassing to explain to her little sister that she and her boyfriend were going out to buy contraceptives that may or may not be needed.  
  
"Ok, but Buffy I need to talk to you when you get back ok."  
  
"Ok, Dawnie, promise."  
  
With that the two blondes headed out the front doors of the hotel leaving Willow and Dawn to carry their supplies up to their room. Willow chided herself for turning down Xander's offer to play pack mule for them.  
  
Picking up the bags at her feet, Dawn's eyes widened.  
  
"What time is it Willow?"  
  
"Uh, 12:04. Why? Gotta hot date?"  
  
"Oh crap!" Dawn ran for the elevator, leaving the bags where they sat.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xander had busied himself with preparing for the coming road trip. Having spent months of driving with the three of them had taught him a thing or two. First and foremost, know where every bathroom is between you and your destination. He had gotten a map and marked all the rest stops then he checked on the internet for places not on the map.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Silence  
  
"Hellooo"  
  
"Uhm, Xander?"  
  
The voice sounded so familiar, but who was it?  
  
"Yes. Who is this?  
  
"This is um, Andrew. Is Dawn around. I needed to go over a few things with her on the list that you guys sent us last week." Andrew hadn't expected Xander to answer.  
  
As Xander started to open his mouth to answer, Dawn came through the door. Flushed, and out of breath.  
  
"Any calls?" she smiled innocently.  
  
"It's Andrew, for you." Handing over the phone Xander couldn't help but wonder what was up with her.  
  
************************************************************* 


	10. Sneaking around?

As always, nothing is mine but the story  
  
Sneaking around?  
  
Taking the phone Dawn disappeared into the bedroom. Closing and locking the door behind her. Xander just looked at the closed door and shook his head. How did that happen? They're on opposite ends of the country. He was going to stay out of this one. He had tried his hand at meddling in his friends' relationships. It didn't work. Taking in a deep breath, he resolved himself to sticking to the 'no interference' rule he had set for himself and returned to his never ending search for clean bathrooms. How pathetic had his life become?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dating Dawn had been something he had never imagined possible. He hadn't even been a member of the scoobies. Keeping it a secret had been exciting at first, but the longer this went on the harder it got. What if they found out? Would they believe he had genuine feelings for her? What would he do if they refused to let them see each other? He had heard her voice, then a lot of muffled noises. Then she finally answered.  
  
"Hi" trying not to squeal. It had been days since they had spoken last.  
  
"I didn't know what to do when Xander answered." He was trying to stay calm..  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't answer. I went shopping with Willow this morning and we kind of lost track of time." She had really meant to be back in time to answer the phone herself.  
  
" I told him I needed to talk to you about the list you emailed me last week." It had been the first thing that popped into his head when he heard Xander's voice instead of Dawn's. He was just grateful he hadn't said his usual 'hi beautiful' when the phone was answered.  
  
"It's ok; he's totally clueless. He's been busy planning the drive tomorrow. He doesn't know anything. None of them do yet." Dawn was so sure she was good at this sneaky stuff.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xander caught Willow just as she was about to go in the bedroom where Dawn was on the phone.  
  
"Hey Wil, you wanna help me pick and chose our route for tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, I just need to put some things away, I'll be right back." Once again heading in the direction of the closed door.  
  
"Ah, come on Wil, you can put them away later. How does this one look?" He couldn't believe he was actually running interference so that Dawn could talk to Andrew of all people. But he wasn't sure how Willow would react if she found out. She would surely tell Buffy and the new council would be short one nerdy researcher.  
  
"Ok, let me look at it." Shrugging off her bags she plopped down in the chair next to him.  
  
"We all set in the supplies department? Not gonna be any last minute splurging necessary?"  
  
Yaaaaawn  
  
"Nah, I got everything on my list. Your stuff, my stuff, Buffy's stuff. I am so tired. I really do want to stretch out and take a quick cat nap." Willow was once again on her way, Xander just hoped he'd given Dawn enough time to talk.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Did you ask her yet?" They had discussed it at length and had decided that if they could get Buffy on board the rest would come around. Of course when they had decided this, neither had known Spike would be coming back. His being back threw kind of a monkey wrench into the situation. They would need him on their side or it wouldn't work.  
  
"We're supposed to have some time when she and Spike get back. I kind of wanted to get her alone."  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess that would be better. I wish you'd let me come out there first. We should tell her together."  
  
"No. It's safer if you stay there until she's had time to think about this. She has to see that I am an adult. I can see who I chose." Dawn was trying to convince herself as much as Andrew.  
  
" Maybe I can get her and Spike together. He's a romantic at heart you know. He might actually be on our side."  
  
"It would be nice to know that one of them was. I have everything here set up. It's all waiting on the happenings at your end now."  
  
"I'm working on it now. You gonna be up late tonight? I thought I might call and let you know how it goes."  
  
"Of course I'm going to be up late. You're having this major talk with Buffy about us, I should be there. The least I can do is be here to listen when it happens." He hadn't been sleeping well the last few weeks anyway. It had been months since he had seen her face in person.  
  
"Willow's coming. I gotta go. I miss you. I'll call you tonight ok?"  
  
"Miss you too. I'll be here waiting. Good luck."  
  
Dawn hung up the phone as Willow entered the room.  
  
"Oh, Dawnie, I didn't know you were on the phone."  
  
"It's ok. It was new council stuff. Andrew just wanted some details to add to the list I sent him last week." There, if Willow and Xander compared notes it would all match.  
  
"Oh, ok." Willow had inadvertently intercepted an email between the two several weeks ago. She hadn't said anything. She didn't want to cause trouble and if Buffy or Xander found out about the pair there would be plenty of that to go around.  
  
"I'm gonna take a quick cat nap before I pack my bag. You need anything before I lay down?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just gonna go get my clothes sorted and ready to go. When Buffy gets back I'll be in their room for a while. I kind of need to talk to her."  
  
"Ok." Willow mumbled as she drifted off.  
  
Slipping out of the room Dawn smiled to herself, tapping the phone in her hand.  
  
'Pulled it off again. Nobody has a clue.' 


	11. Confession

This chapter doesn't have a lot of Spuffy action, but it was necessary to set up a few points.  
  
Oh, and of course you guys know the drill none of them are mine, yada yada yada yada.  
  
After 10 minutes of stalling Spike finally had Buffy in the isle with the pregnancy tests. As they stood there looking blankly at all the different tests available the pharmacist approached them.  
  
"Can I help you find anything?"  
  
"Which one of these is the most accurate?" Spike spoke up, knowing Buffy had no intentions of doing so herself.  
  
"This one is the best one we carry." Handing over the pink and blue box.  
  
Buffy's curiosity finally got the best of her.  
  
"How early can they determine whether or not I'm . .er. someone is pregnant?" Sure that she was now beet red she decided that her shoes were very interesting. Spike's hand came up and rested in the small of her back.  
  
"That one is accurate as early as one week."  
  
"That early eh. Well, we'll take that one. Thanks." Spike took the box and tossed it into the basket he had in his hand.  
  
"If you need anything else just ask." The pharmacist headed back to the counter leaving them to finish their shopping.  
  
After he had gone Buffy's head fell to Spike's shoulder. He thought she might be in need of comforting. Maybe she was upset over this possible baby thing. He was wrong.  
  
"That was so embarrassing."  
  
"What was embarrassing luv? He was just doing his job. S'not like he was just being nosy."  
  
"It's just strange having people know that we've been, you know..." She half giggled into his chest.  
  
"What do you think your chums think we've been doin the past 2 days?" He couldn't help but grin at her innocence.  
  
"Yeah, but that's the gang. He was old enough to be my grandpa."  
  
"Luv, technically, I'm older than your grandpa's grandpa." He teased.  
  
Playfully smacking his chest Buffy looked up at him. He leaned down to meet her halfway as she stood on her toes to get a quick kiss. Off to the condom isle.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes of choices the two were headed back to the hotel to pack.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dawn was on her way to see if Buffy and Spike were back yet when the elevator door opened and there they were.  
  
"Hey guys." After thinking it over, Dawn had decided to tell them both at the same time. Kind of a two birds with one stone thing.  
  
"Luv, I'll go see if Xander has our route planned and let you two birds talk." Spike started out the door when Dawn stopped him.  
  
"No, I need to talk to both of you if that's ok."  
  
"Dawn is everything ok?" Buffy could see that she was nervous.  
  
"I just have something important to tell you. . . both." Wringing her hands and shifting from one foot to the other. This was going to be so much fun. Not.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Willow, where's the munchies bag for tomorrow?" Xander needed something crunchy.  
  
"Right here." Coming from the bedroom with a large brown paper bag.  
  
"Did you get me any of that crunch and munch stuff?"  
  
"Hang on," putting the bag down on the table in front of the couch.  
  
Willow sat down next to him and they began going through the contents of the bag  
  
"Did Dawn get the 'details' worked out with Andrew yesterday?" Willow inquired, not looking at him, trying not to grin.  
  
"Yeah I think she did, he said something about the list they got from us last week." Xander leaned down so that he could see Willow's face. 'She knows too!'  
  
Turning her head she could see the concern in his face.  
  
"Don't worry, their secret is safe with me."  
  
"How did you. . .you ok with it?" placing a hand on top of Willow's.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I can't let myself go to that place. There lies evil veiny Willow. I mean he was part of the nerds of doom, but he didn't have anything to do with what Warren did and he's been working with us for a while. He's been trying to make up for what bad things he did do. Besides, I think it's cute. Dawn in love. Can't believe she's already old enough have a boyfriend."  
  
"I know. Feels like she should still be trying to tag along with Buffy to scoobie meetings."  
  
They both fell back on the couch, Willow's head resting on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Me too Wil."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Buffy and Spike sat on the couch. Dawn sat in a chair on the other side of the table.  
  
"Ok, boy this is weird." Taking a deep breath, pushing those butterflies down, she began.  
  
"I know we're all supposed to be going to Modesto tomorrow but I don't want to. I want to go on to Cleveland."  
  
"Why not? What's in Cleveland?"  
  
Spike patted Buffy's hand.  
  
"Bit, why don't you get to whatever it is that's makin you so jumpy, ok?"  
  
"Ok, but you have to promise me something. No yelling, no threats of bodily harm and you have to stay calm."  
  
"Ok, now I really need to know. Dawn, what's going on?"  
  
"You have to promise first."  
  
"Oh alright. I promise"  
  
"Here goes." Taking a deep breath. "I've been sort of seeing someone for the past few months. Well, seeing is kind of a strange word to use since we haven't really 'seen' each other in a few months, unless you count that time I talked Willow into letting me use her web cam, and did I just say that outloud?" Dawn couldn't help her nervous ramblings.  
  
Buffy had the deer caught in headlights look.  
  
"Who are you talking about? The only people you've been around are us." This made no sense.  
  
"You promised to stay calm" Those butterflies were now working overtime.  
  
"Dawn. Who is it?"  
  
"Luv, try and stay calm. Bit, why haven't you told us about all this before?  
  
"It's Andrew. I was afraid you'd hurt him. He wanted to tell you before they left but we were supposed to follow them in a few weeks and we were going to tell you after we got there." There, it was out in the open. She had actually said it out loud to someone.  
  
"Andrew? I thought Andrew was gay?"  
  
"He's not gay! He's just. . not as macho as other guys." Defended Dawn.  
  
"Well, luv, there are those women who tend to go for the more feminine males. You dated Angel didn't you?" Knowing full well that he would pay for it later, but that was just too good an opportunity to pass up.  
  
"Spike this is so not funny! And this is so not about me." Buffy then realized how calm Spike was.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this? Why aren't you all 'let's dismember him for even looking at my bit'? Angel was not feminine. "  
  
"I think she's old enough to make some choices for herself. Besides, S'not like he's a real Casanova. She's completely safe." In his head, Spike was making a list of things to go over with the boy when he saw him next. Starting with the dismemberment part if he harmed so much as a hair on the girls head.  
  
"Thanks Spike! You're the best!" Dawn crossed the distance and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Don't worry Nib, I'll talk to her." Spike whispered in her ear.  
  
"Why don't you go get some rest for tomorrow. Call your sweety and tell him all is well and that we'll work something out."  
  
"Spike! All is not well." Buffy pouted but before she could object further Dawn had already disappeared out the door.  
  
"Luv, she's almost 17. How old were you when you first fell in love?"  
  
"I was 15, but this is different." She insisted.  
  
"Do you think he would ever do anything to hurt her?"  
  
"No. He's afraid of us. Or he really does love her, he would almost have to love her to be willing to risk seeing her like this for months." Realizing for the first time how ridiculous she was being. "Ok, so we'll work something out in the morning." She smiled up at him.  
  
Kissing her on the nose, Spike got up to find the bag they had brought home with them. He needed to find that test and read up on it.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Walking back to her room Dawn smiled to herself. That went so much better than expected. Spike didn't threaten to kill Andrew and he even promised to help out with Buffy. She couldn't wait to tell Andrew the news.  
  
Fighting with her card key she finally got the door open and went in. Xander and Willow were asleep on the couch. Sitting just as they had been earlier, Willow's head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Quietly, she slipped into the bedroom and closed the door. Finding the phone, she dialed the number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"How'd it go? Should I be trying to get into the witness protection program?" 


	12. Sunsets

None of them are mine, all belongs to Joss and ME.  
  
Sunsets  
  
Upon returning to their room Buffy and Spike began the task of preparing for the road trip in front of them. After packing most everything Buffy felt the need for a shower. She needed to relieve some tension and had a plan in mind.  
  
Sitting in the bathroom on the closed toilet lid, Spike read through the directions of the test through the steam of Buffy's shower.  
  
'Seems simple enough'  
  
"You know, you could come in here and join me." Buffy lathered herself up slowly trying to draw him in.  
  
"Now Pet, that's what got us into this little situation in'it." Eyes fixed on the test. Knowing full well if he even so much as looked in that shower he'd be in there consequences be damned.  
  
"Spike, what's done is done. Come on."  
  
"Pet we need to know and we can't find out for another 4 days."  
  
"I bought a box of condoms. They were in the bag with the test."  
  
"I'm not wearing one of those things. They pinch."  
  
"Then come in here without." She was getting frustrated now. There was no way he was going to make her wait 4 days before he touched her again.  
  
"We talked about this on the way back here. If your not pregnant then we need to wait."  
  
"You said wait. I said condoms. Besides, would it really be that bad if we were going to have a baby?"  
  
She was serious? She wanted to have his baby? He looked up at her, standing halfway behind the shower curtain, soapy and wet. Why is it she could make him forget all reason? 'sod it' his pants hit the floor as he climbed in the shower.  
  
"Knew I could get you in here." Buffy grinned up at him while her hands began at his chest and lathered their way downward and sliding around him to his behind. He wrapped his arms around her, leaning down for a kiss.  
  
"You can have me anywhere.' Deepening the kiss his hands cupped either side of her face. "You sure about this pet? I mean, once we go there. .."  
  
"Don't want to ever come back. I love you. I'm not chosen 'one' anymore. I can have a life. I've been thinking about this all day and I can't imagine anything better than a little us running around under our feet." She leaned up for another kiss only breaking apart when the need for oxygen became evident.  
  
Hands resting at his lower back she nuzzled his neck as something hard brushed up against her tummy. Backing them up into the water spray she rinsed the suds from said hardness and slowly kissed her way down his chest, his stomach and licked the tip making it jump and Spike inhaled sharply. A moan escaped him. He gripped the towel bar to steady himself. Glancing up she could see Spike looking at her, need filling his eyes. The shower was becoming one of his favorite places.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.  
  
Hair still wet, towel draped across his neck, wearing only his sweat pants, Xander moved the pillows then the cushions of the couch. Scratching his head he finally gave up.  
  
"Wil, have you packed my socks already?" Xander was certain he had left a pair on the couch to put on after his shower.  
  
"Yep, already packed." Willow looked at him wondering why he seemed so stressed.  
  
"Did you get the pair that were in here on the couch? The brown ones?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll go get them." Disappearing into the other room, she soon returned with the socks she had found on the arm of the couch earlier.  
  
"You know, if somebody didn't know any better, they'd think you two were an old married couple." Dawn teased standing in the doorway where she had been watching the two.  
  
""Wil was just stealing my socks," Xander joked  
  
"Yeah, it was for my collection of special Xander items. Dawnie have you packed yet? We'll be leaving in a couple of hours."  
  
"I've started, I need to talk to Buffy first. Did she or Spike call while I was down at the pool?"  
  
"Nope, not a peep. They're probably packing up themselves.:  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.  
  
"Buffy, the phone's for you. It's Nibblet. She's coming Bit, hang on." Handing the phone over to a still wet Buffy, his t-shirt clinging to her showing all of her curves.  
  
"Hey, what's up? We'll be down at 4 o'clock."  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you had thought anymore about what we had talked about."  
  
"Yes, we talked it over and I agree with Spike, maybe you are old enough to make your own choices. We're going to make a stop off in LA tomorrow, why don't you call Andrew and see if he can fly out tonight. We'll pick him up at the airport and if all goes well you can fly back with him when we go on to Modesto. Ok?"  
  
"Oh, thank you so much! You're the greatest! " Dawn was bubbling as she hung up the phone.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.  
  
Laying across the bed a fully dressed Spike was staring at the ceiling wondering how long it could possibly take to prepare for a road trip. They weren't going anywhere special. Hell, with the exception of the stop over in LA they probably wouldn't see another person, but having known women for over a century he knew better than to say that outloud. Most of it.  
  
"Slayer! Come on. We were supposed to meet your chums in the lobby 20 minutes ago. He half sat up looking toward the bathroom door.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute"  
  
Bloody hell. He was gonna get blamed for this. He knew it. Some how things like this always ended up being his fault.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.  
  
"It's Spikes fault. He's had her up there doing god knows what and. ." Xander really didn't want to finish that thought.  
  
"It's not his fault. I called their room. He's waiting on Buffy." Dawn defended.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he had a hand in what's taking her so long." Xander mumbled to himself.  
  
.............................  
  
"We're here. You guys ready." An out of breath Buffy called from the elevator doors.  
  
"Yep, we have munchies, road music, and the car is all packed except for your bags." Xander reached for Buffy's and motioned for Spike to bring his himself.  
  
"Okay, who sits where? And who's driving first shift?" Dawn was still hopeful of getting to drive at least a small part of this trip. She needed the practice.  
  
"I'll drive first. Luv, you can sit up front with me. I want to catch a sunset. Haven't seen one of those in a few years." Spike volunteered.  
  
He so wanted to chance to watch the sun set with Buffy. He'd been alive for 3 days and they had yet to watch a sunset or sunrise together They had spent that particular time of day involved in other activities. Besides, he thought it might help him get on Xander's better side if he didn't have to do all the driving this time. He still didn't care what the whelp thought, but he wanted things to work out, Buffy didn't need the stress of having to referee the two of them.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.  
  
Three hours later Dawn, Xander and Willow sat in the back seat, three headsets plugged into one of those adapters, listening to the latest CD Dawn had found at their last stop. Except for the occasional times when Xander would belt out a line or two, the ride had become quiet. One hand on the wheel, the other in Buffy's lap held between her two hands.  
  
"I've never really watched a sunset, I mean I've always waited til it was dark to go out patrolling and I never really gave much thought to them before." Remember what he'd said when volunteering to drive first.  
  
"I had never really given them much thought myself until I was turned and then it was too late. I could remember what they were like for a while, but the memories faded and they didn't really seem to matter so much anymore."  
  
"We'll just have to make it a new tradition. Sunrises and sunsets we do together from now on." She smiled at him and he grinned her way and looked back at the road in front of them.  
  
"Sounds like a plan luv."  
  
"Not trying to change the subject, but we're getting closer and I can't help but be a little concerned. Tell me again why we need to stop in on Angel? I thought you hated him and I know he hates you."  
  
"Just a few things I need to tell him about and I need to pick something up that he's been holding for me. I'm not goin' there to pick a fight with peaches." Patting her hand he pointed in front of them.  
  
"That's a beautiful thing in'it." The sunset was a perfect blend of oranges, yellows and reds across an almost purple sky.  
  
There was a rest stop ahead, Spike pulled in and he and Buffy got out, hand in hand they strolled to the benches and sat together, her head on his shoulder, his head resting on hers. This was what he had given up heaven for. It was so worth it. 


	13. Surprise

None of them are mine, yada yada yada, you guys know the drill by now. I hope to have the next chapter up some time in the next day or so. The kids are back in school and I have the house to myself again so it's nothing but me and my muse. (My muse is really just my Buffy and Spike action figures standing together holding hands on the shelf above my computer where I can see them)  
  
Surprise  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Five hours and two rest stops later the group pulled into the Hyperion. It looked deserted. The front door was open and no one answered when Spike called out.  
  
"Looks like they just up and moved out. Have you heard from any of them?" Spike did miss a few of his vampire qualities, like being able to sense where his 'family' was at all times.  
  
"Angel said something about them moving to a new office, but I didn't think he meant to live there." Buffy began searching through her purse for her cell phone. "I'll call and see where they are."  
  
"Angel? Where are you guys? We're here at the hotel and we're all alone."  
  
"Buffy? What are you doing in LA? Thought you were going to Cleveland."  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you when I see you. Which by the way, where would that be now? I have a surprise that I'd rather you found out in person instead of over the phone."  
  
"We moved to the Wolfram and Hart building downtown. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart? Wasn't that the bunch of demon lawyers or something?"  
  
At hearing the name Spike motioned to Buffy that he knew where that was.  
  
"Ok, we'll be there shortly." She didn't really want to know how Spike knew about them, but she was sure he would tell her. Hanging up the phone and dropping it with a plop back into her purse she turned to the people standing around her waiting for their next move.  
  
"We staying here tonight or what? Cause if I unload that car, we stay here." Xander had no intention of playing bell hop more than once tonight.  
  
"Don't know yet. Do you guys want to come with or stay here? I'm sure Angel wouldn't mind us using this place for tonight."  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Dawn couldn't wait to see the look on Angel's face when a human Spike walked in.  
  
"I'm not in a real hurry to see Deadboy but I wouldn't mind watching this show." Xander didn't like Spike, but seeing him twist and torment Angel would be a lot of fun.  
  
"There will be no show. We will have a very calm discussion." Buffy was more trying to convince herself than anyone else.  
  
That only earned simultaneous snorting noises from Spike and Dawn.  
  
"Calm, civilized discussion." Buffy repeated in an almost scolding tone.  
  
"I'll play nice luv, promise." Playing nice didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the look on Angel's face when he walked in with his arm around Buffy, or that he couldn't look on smugly while Buffy told him about Spike being human and all now.  
  
"If it's going to be all that I'm staying here." No reason to go if he wasn't going to see Angel squirm.  
  
"I'm still going." Dawn wouldn't miss this. There was no way it was going to be all calm no matter what Buffy said. There would be a lot of fireworks.  
  
"Buffy I guess I'll stay here and get settled for the night if that's ok, unless you need me to go." Willow had heard of that place from Fred through their emails. She didn't want to get that close to anything that dark and powerful again.  
  
"Thanks Wil, but I think we can handle it. Can't we Spike?" Taking his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.  
  
"Sure thing. We can deal with Peaches. . ." an even tighter squeeze, "Er. . . Angel"  
  
That settled Xander and Spike began to unload the car.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Willow casually strolled through the lobby wondering to herself. This was such a beautiful place. Why would the AI team just move out and leave it? She'd have to ask Buffy for some details later.  
  
The car unloaded, Xander plopped down on one of the round sofas startling Willow back from her thoughts.  
  
"All unloaded?"  
  
"All of it. How is it you women have so much stuff to carry around and me and Spike only have one bag each? Wait a minute, did I just use me and Spike in a sentence that would mean we have something in common?" Xander's world was getting weirder by the day.  
  
"Yep, gonna have to accept that now. He's just as human as you. What are we having for dinner? You think maybe they left a phone book around here somewhere? There's gotta be a take out place that delivers here."  
  
The two began hunting for the elusive phone book and discussing what they were in the mood for dinner-wise.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
In the car on the way downtown Buffy sat quietly. This wasn't going to be easy. She wasn't in love with Angel anymore, but she didn't want to hurt him and seeing Spike human and the two of them together was going to do just that. She needed to be the one to tell him. There was no way of knowing what he would do if he found out from someone else. It had to come from her. Well, them.  
  
Sensing her unease, Spike reached for her hand giving it a pat.  
  
"Luv, it will be ok. He might be a little upset but it will work out. He wants you to be happy right?" Buffy nodded, "Are you happy?" He was holding his breath for the answer to that one. He hadn't really expected it to come from his mouth. He thought she was, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe she was so upset because Angel was what she really wanted and she was settling for him. He let out the breath he was holding quietly as she answered him.  
  
"That's a silly question. Of course I'm happy. Do you think I'd want to have your baby if I wasn't happy?" Forgetting that Dawn was sitting doe- eyed and mouth dropped open in the back seat. Uh-oh. The cat was out of the bag now.  
  
"You're having a baby?" Dawn couldn't help but squeal and nearly jumped across the seat to hug Buffy. Reaching for Spike, forgetting that he was currently driving his usual high speed.  
  
"Bit, I'm glad you're happy for us and all but I'd like to live to see my child born." She released her hold and he straightened out the car.  
  
"We don't know for sure yet. We won't know for a few more days. You can't tell anyone. Nobody else knows and we wanted to wait until we know for sure ok Dawnie." Buffy hoped Dawn would understand their need to keep this little secret.  
  
"I won't tell a soul. I promise." Dawn crossed her heart and nodded her head grinning wildly. She knew something no one else did. She loved being in on secrets.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Sitting on the floor on pillows they had dragged from the couches and chairs, Willow and Xander were surrounded by Chinese food boxes.  
  
"That delivery guy was jumpy. Even by Sunnydale standards."  
  
"Well Wil, the vamps have probably used delivery to give a whole new meaning to take out."  
  
"Yeah, but their ad was circled in the phone book so they had probably delivered here before and not gotten eaten. What, did they think Angel went all Angelous and decided that people were on the menu again?" Realizing that he probably had before they called her to re-soul the vamp, Willow changed the subject. No need for anyone else to know that Angelous had been on the loose. She and Faith had talked about what had happened on their drive back to Sunnydale. They had decided that it would only cause problems so they wouldn't tell any of the others. Not even Buffy.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Pulling into the parking garage under the building Spike stopped at the gate and took a ticket from the guard.  
  
"We're here to see Angel. He knows we're coming."  
  
"Let me check."  
  
The man was only gone for a second then returned.  
  
"He left your names down. Said to come on up. He's on the top floor."  
  
"Thanks Mate." Spike drove on into the garage and found a parking place near the elevators.  
  
"Ready for this Luv?"  
  
"As ready as I'm going to get. Come on Dawn."  
  
The three headed for the elevator. Once inside Spike checked the numbers and found Angel's name listed next to one and pushed it. He took Buffy's hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"Luv, I was here a few years ago. Before the chip. The guys that ran this place then wanted me to work for them. They wanted me to help them take Angel out. That's how I knew where to find it. Just thought you should know." There, he'd told the truth about it. He didn't want any secrets from Buffy now.  
  
"It's ok Spike. Lot's of things were different then. Besides, Angel survived and so did you. It's water under the bridge." What else could she say? She knew he had done things in the past, there was no way of changing them. She loved him now and that's all that mattered.  
  
"Thanks Pet" Spike smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her just as the doors opened.  
  
"Hello Buffy. Spike?" 


	14. Reunion

All belongs to the Mighty Joss and his minions. I sadly am not one of them.  
  
Reunions  
  
Stepping from the elevator they were met with complete and total confusion. Angel paled from his normal white to a grey shade of blue as he took in the two figures standing together. He tried to speak but found that his voice had abandoned him. Instead he stood there opening and closing his mouth, eyes wide open. Spike broke the silence that hung in the air.  
  
"Ello Peaches. How ya been?"  
  
"Spike? But. . How?" Spike couldn't help but smile." Buffy you said he died." Angel turned his attention away from him and back to the woman standing at Spike's side and Holding HIS hand? Something was terribly wrong. He needed to sit. No he needed to kill Spike. Again. He started towards him and it hit him. There was something different. But that can't be. Spike was . . human? Had the amulet made him human? His amulet, the one Buffy took from him to give to Spike. For the first time in many years, Angel was nauseous. At the same time a strong ache in his chest began to grow. He glanced around him searching for a chair and found one.  
  
"Buffy how did this happen?" Angel leaned forward, his head in his hands. Feeling as though he needed to fight to breath. He shouldn't need to breath at all. This was too much. He needed to wake up from this nightmare and now.  
  
"Angel I'm not sure about that. Spike hasn't given us all the details yet." Guilt was a terrible feeling, especially when it was for being so happy about something that hurt someone you cared about.  
  
"Peach. . Angel I need to talk to you. Alone. It's important. You got somewhere we can sit?" He gave Buffy's hand a little squeeze and leaned down to whisper to her. "I need to tell him some things I found out while I was gone. I'll tell you later, just thought since it's about him I could tell him first."  
  
"Alright, what are Dawn and I going to do while you have your little talk?"  
  
"You got cable? Cause there's this thing on VH1 that I wanted to see today." Dawn was starting to wish she had stayed with Xander and Willow. This was boring.  
  
Standing up, trying to regain his composure, Angel pointed down the hall.  
  
"There's a lounge down the hall. The fridge should have food in it. Anything you want that's not there just push the call button on the wall and tell Lily to get it for you. Spike my office is over here. Come on."  
  
He was taking this a lot better than Spike had imagined. He hadn't tried to kill him. Yet. 'Better stay on my toes, he may be setting me up'  
  
Buffy was a little skeptical about the leaving the two alone. There hadn't been any violence. Not even an attempt. What if Angel killed Spike, or Spike killed Angel? She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand that was dragging her down the hallway.  
  
"C'mon Buffy, they'll be fine. They're acting like grownups."  
  
Angel's office was nice. Bloody Hell, it was immaculate. This would be the way to live. Angel opened a cabinet and pulled out a rather large bottle of what looked like scotch. Seems me old grand dad has come to his senses and discovered the wonders of alcohol. Spike strolled over and took the glass that was offered.  
  
"Care to tell me why it was you instead of me?" The smugness drained from Spike as he could feel the pain in Angel's voice.  
  
"They didn't tell me that. Just a few tidbits that you needed to know."  
  
"Well, . . "  
  
"Right then. A few of these details I'm not too familiar with. In fact they don't make much sense at all but here goes. You didn't come back from that hell dimension because of the 1st. It really had nothing to do with it. Said you were released cause of your soul. Something about not being able to keep you there with a soul. When were you in a hell dimension? I thought Buffy killed you." The look from Angel brought him back to his list.  
  
"Something called Shanshu was still to come. What the hell is a shanshu? Is that a good thing? Cause it's just. . ." The smile across Angels face was as big as the scowl had been just seconds earlier.  
  
"Did they say when?" His tone of voice sounded almost desperate.  
  
"Just that it was still to come and that you'd know before it happened. You gonna tell me what a shanshu is?" Spike had been trying to figure that one out ever since he came back. Amazin the things that can get stuck in your brain.  
  
"It was a prophecy we found. It said the vampire with the soul would live until he died. We thought it meant me." Hearing the pain in Angel's voice had taken all the fun out of this conversation.  
  
"It did mean you. I didn't take anything from you if that's what's got you so upset. I got to come back on my own accord. Said I'd been earnin it for a while, but that me goin to get my soul on my own put me over the top." Spike couldn't help but be proud of the fact that he had earned his redemption himself.  
  
"How did you get back here? And how did you find Buffy so fast? She was headed to Cleveland last time I talked to her."  
  
A smile came over Spike's face. This might not be hard after all.  
  
"I remember them tellin me that I could come back, then I woke up exactly where I died. Don't know for sure how I got there or how long I'd been there when Buffy found me. She said she had figured out that I'd be coming back from these dreams she'd been havin. The whelp said they were somewhere in Texas when she told them they had to go back."  
  
"I guess you're here for that little package you left for me to safeguard, huh." Things were looking up. Wes was right about Shanshu.  
  
"Thought I might take it off your hands. Where did you leave it when you moved here?"  
  
Angel reached into his desk drawer and pulled out something tossing it to Spike.  
  
"Here. It's still safe. I left it at the hotel. The combination to the lock on the door is 7 3 0. Just lock it back up when you leave."  
  
Slipping the object into his pocket, Spike tipped his empty glass in the direction of the bottle of scotch. Angel smiled, downed the remainder in his own and motioned towards the lavish chairs across from his desk.  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Buffy sat in the 'lounge' as Angel had called it. She couldn't sit still. The two of them had been in there for a while now. There hadn't been any screaming or sounds of violence. What could they possible be doing for an hour and a half? Dawn had munched on several things from the fridge and had settled herself on one of the couches and taken over the remote for the TV. Maybe she could just sneak down and listen at the door. She stood and took a step in their direction when she heard his voice.  
  
"We'll give you a call when we'll be back through. You let us know if anything changes with that cheerleader of yours."  
  
Stepping out in the hall she could see Spike coming towards her, a smile adorning his face.  
  
"Spike? Is everything ok?" He looked too happy to have just spent that much time in the same room as Angel.  
  
"Everything's fine pet. Just catching up on a few things. You two ready to go? It's after 11 and we haven't eaten yet." Yes. Things had gone very well.  
  
"I'm not hungry; you guys can just drop me by the hotel. The lobby was incredible, I want to check out the rest of that place." Taking the lead Dawn headed back to the elevator they had come up in.  
  
"You going to tell me what went on in there all this time?" Her fear from before turning into curiosity.  
  
"I'll tell you while we eat, let's go." He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a little tug steering her in the direction Dawn had disappeared.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Angel sat in silence. Taking in an unneeded breath he looked around his office. He'd give all of this up to be the one with a heartbeat. To be the one who may or may not be a new daddy in the months to come. Spike had given him a renewed since of hope. He would be human again. The phone rang and Angel picked it up.  
  
"Angel, this is Dr. Ross. We've been caring for Ms. Chase."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No quite the contrary, she's made incredible improvements in the last few hours. We believe she may be starting to wake up."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Angel didn't wait for a response, he dropped the receiver and headed out the door. This day just got even better. 


	15. Awakenings

Thanks for all the reviews. I know this is a short chapter but I needed it to end at a certain point in the story line. As always, none is mine, all is Joss'.  
  
After dropping Dawn at the hotel Spike and Buffy had driven a while to find an all-night diner. The one they found looked like something out of the fifties. Their waitress, Sidney, was a rather round woman. She told them of the specials, took their orders and waddled away to retrieve their drinks.  
  
"So, what went on with Angel?"  
  
Spike took a deep breath and began repeating what he had told Angel. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x  
  
Angel stepped lightly entering what more closely resembled a hotel suite than a hospital room. There were machines surrounding the bed where Cordelia slept. The bedspread that covered her looked a little out of place with its pink and red roses. It had been on her bed when Angel retrieved a few personal items from her room. He wanted her to have a bit of home around her when she woke up. She would wake up, he was sure of that. He would be there when it happened. It wasn't like he was going to get any older while he waited.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x  
  
"When did they find out about this prophecy thingy?"  
  
"Don't know exactly. Could hardly understand him talkin' about it through that goofy smile of his."  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x  
  
He came to a stop at the foot of the bed and simply watched her. She looked so peaceful. Could she really be waking up? What would she remember about the last year? Cordy's hand moving brought Angel out of his thoughts. He stepped back towards the door to call for someone when he heard it.  
  
"Angel" It was barely a whisper.  
  
He was at her side in an instant, holding her hand, brushing stray hairs from her face. He waited.. . . Nothing. He pushed the call button and waited.  
  
A nurse entered the room, she smiled at him and began checking monitors, she had seen him visit this young woman many times. He seemed so devoted. Her boss's insistence of her wearing a crucifix to work everyday seemed so odd. Especially if it was because of him. What could he possibly do to her?  
  
"She said my name."  
  
"That's good. She's fighting to come back. Talk to her, give her more to fight for." Her heart ached for him. It was so obvious how much he loved her.  
  
"Cordy, can you hear me? You need to wake up. I need you to wake up." Bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss he felt her fingers tighten and relax.  
  
"She moved her fingers!" He still held her hand in his as he motioned for the nurse to see.  
  
"Let me get Dr. Ross. This is a real good sign." She patted Angel's shoulders and left them room.  
  
"Come back to me Cordelia. There's so much I need to tell you." He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
  
Her fingers tightened again, this time they didn't relax. Holding an unneeded breath Angel waited. He watched her face closely hoping to see any sign that she was coming back to him  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x  
  
"So, Cordelia's in a coma. Wow. Do they think she's going to wake up?"  
  
"Don't know. Angel says they've had everything from neurosurgeons to witchdoctors check her out. Nothing so far. There doesn't seem to be any real medical reason for it."  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x  
  
A monitor began to beep. Becoming louder with each beep. Suddenly Angel found himself surrounded by doctors and nurses "She's waking up isn't she." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Looks that way, now let us see what we can do to help her." The nurse led Angel away from the bed as the technicians began their tasks. All he could do was watch. He hated feeling so helpless.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x  
  
Picking up the ticket Spike reach for his cash and laid a twenty on the table. Good thing the whelp was so lousy at poker.  
  
"Ready to go luv? Goin to need an early start tomorrow. Lots of things to do before we pick up the nerd at the airport." Buffy's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Buffy, where are you?" It was Giles.  
  
"Spike and I kind of got a late, late, late dinner." She was quickly interrupted.  
  
"No, where geographically speaking? Are you still in Los Angeles?"  
  
"Yes. We're staying at Angel's hotel. Giles you sound funny. Is something wrong? "  
  
"No, nothing wrong. Things have taken an interesting turn actually. I will be flying into Los Angeles tomorrow around noon.. I have some things to discuss with you of great importance."  
  
"We can pick you up. We have some news for you too." Wondering to herself how Giles would like to be called 'Grandpa'  
  
"Ok, will talk to you then." Then he was gone.  
  
"What was that about luv?"  
  
"Giles. Said he has some news for us. He's coming here. Tomorrow afternoon. He said he had something to tell us about."  
  
"Guess we better get some sleep. Sounds like tomorrow's goin to be a busy day."  
  
Leaving the diner, the two drove back to the Hyperion and found a room for themselves.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x  
  
Angel paced outside the room. He could hear the doctors. They couldn't believe what was happening. There had been so little hope of her waking up. The nurse that had been talking to him earlier came out to get him.  
  
"She's awake"  
  
"Can I see her?" Angel could swear he could feel his heart beat.  
  
"She's not sure of where she is or how she got here. You need to take it slow." She cautioned him before motioning him towards the room.  
  
Angel nervously entered the room. As he approached the bed her eyes opened. Seeing him she smiled.  
  
"Angel" 


	16. Where We Were

Sorry for the long delay in updated. Writers block sucks. All belongs to Joss not me.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.  
  
"Angel, where am I? How did I get here?" Cordelia tried to sit up, but found it surprisingly difficult.  
  
"You don't remember?" Inside a part of Angel rejoiced. Maybe she didn't remember Angelous' return.  
  
"I was coming to see you. Sid stopped me and there was light. Then I could hear you talking and I woke up. Angel what's going on?"  
  
"Cordy, it's been over a year. A lot has happened. Maybe you should take it easy for a while. I'll fill you in on the last year's events." Of course minus a few details I'd rather not remember myself.  
  
Angel began with how he had been rescued and how Angel Investigations had begun the journey to its current state.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"So this Jasmine thing, she used me to come here?"  
  
"Yes, you came back but it was her, she just needed a body. She had been setting this up since you got your visions."  
  
"Couldn't you tell it wasn't me?" How could he not know the difference?  
  
"We all knew something was different. I thought it was because you had changed you mind about me, about us." Angel looked down at his shoes.  
  
A hand touched his face and pulled his eyes up again.  
  
"I won't ever change my mind about you." Cordelia no longer seemed fragile, she was beaming.  
  
Angel leaned forward and kissed her gently.  
  
"How about you find a doctor and see about getting me out of this place. I feel like I've been asleep forever."  
  
"I can do that." He began his hunt for the call button.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.  
  
6:45 am  
  
As the sun rose that morning Buffy and Spike sat hand in hand on the balcony of the room they had chosen. The quiet in the city below them gave way to morning commuters.  
  
"What time is the nerd's plane getting in?" This was going to be a long day. Spike had a feeling he would spend most of the day keeping Buffy out of Nibblet and her nerd's way.  
  
"His flight gets in at 11. Remember. Behave." Buffy's head resting on his shoulder, putting a finger to his chest as if to make her point.  
  
"Me behave? You're the one what wanted to kill him right off not me." He kissed the top of her head, taking in a deep breath of her. He would never get tired of that scent.  
  
"I did not want to kill him," she was pouting now, "I just wanted to maim him a little. Besides, you can't tell me that wasn't the first thought you had."  
  
Right. Time to change the subject.  
  
"When is ol' Rupe's plane supposed to be in?"  
  
"His plane gets in at 12 and . . . Hey! You changed the subject."  
  
"Indeed I did." He kissed her nose, got up and headed into the room.  
  
"Where ya goin? Thought we might sit out here for a little while."  
  
"Gotta check on a little package Angel was keeping for me." He held up his hand and flashed something that looked like a miniature skull.  
  
"What is that? And why wouldn't you tell me last night?" She had tried all of her feminine whiles to get him to spill, but to no avail.  
  
"You want to see, you'll have to come with me." Spike dropped his robe on the bed and searched for his pants in his suitcase.  
  
His suitcase. That was a laugh. As soon as she had realized he had a little room left the takeover had begun. At first it was 'can I put my hairdryer in there?' then as they packed it was 'I don't have room in mine can I just stick these in there?' By the time they had finished packing his clothes had been pushed to the bottom and were barely visible. How did she fit all of that in the one she had?  
  
Buffy stood in the doorway. His naked form had captured her eyes and she had stilled to watch him. He was perfect, smooth ivory from head to toe. That would change, he would be in the sun more now. He looked up and caught her staring. He smiled, gave her a wink and continued his search for his pants. Finding them he sat to put them on. He put his shirt on, not bothering to button it and began the search for his socks.  
  
"You going to tell me what it was like for you. Being gone?" She hadn't mentioned it since his return, and now seemed like as good a time as any.  
  
He took a deep breath and sat down.  
  
"It was different from what I expected I didn't really expect to be there of all places anyway. I ask a lot of questions, but didn't get many answers. They said I wouldn't remember being there after a while." Closing his eyes to concentrate on the memories from his time there.  
  
"Did you see my mom?" Spike pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Couldn't 'see' anyone, but she's happy. It was like I could feel what everyone there felt. She's so proud of you Buffy." He brushed away the strand of hair that had fallen into her face.  
  
"I miss her ya know, sometimes I wish I could just talk to her for a few minutes. There's so much I want to tell her."  
  
"You can talk to her anytime you want. You won't get an answer, but she's there to listen."  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.  
  
Same time, across town  
  
"Angel Investigations"  
  
"I need to speak to Wes."  
  
"Right away Mr. Angel."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wes it's Angel. She's awake! She's talking!"  
  
"Angel, slow down. How and when did this happen?"  
  
"Last night. They have her running tests now. She may be coming home as early as tomorrow."  
  
Wes could hear the relief in Angel's voice. They had all been afraid Cordelia wouldn't wake up and he would forever mourn her.  
  
"Do you need us to do anything?"  
  
"No, but I won't be in the office for a while." There was no way he was going to miss one moment with her now that he had her back.  
  
"Okay, we should be alright here. Just let us know when she is released."  
  
"I'll call when I know for sure. I'm going to check and see if she's back in her room yet."  
  
Before Wes could say anything Angel was gone. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.  
  
Buffy had stopped crying, now it was just an occasional sniffle.  
  
"Did they really let you chose to come back? You didn't want to stay there?" wondering why he would give up a chance at heaven.  
  
"Yes, the choice was mine and I couldn't wait to get back to you luv."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Coming back to me."  
  
"Had to come back. Couldn't let you go on staying up late nights watching those soddin' chic flicks. What you birds see in John Travolta is beyond me." He couldn't help but grin as she blushed.  
  
"How could you know about that?" She could feel her face glowing.  
  
"Told you, I got to see you once before I chose to come back." 


	17. Summers Women

None are mine.  
  
Summers Women  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
"Bit early aren't we?"  
  
"Spike? Oh, hi. She told me you had come back. How are things with you and Buffy? You're not going to hurt me are you?"  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Buffy had rushed to get dressed. She had to see what this secret was. Spike had finished dressing and had already gone downstairs promising to wait for her. Finding her other tennis shoe she slipped it on and tied it and hurried to the lobby. She was not prepared for the scene that awaited her.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Dawn had gotten very little done although she was awake long before the sun came up. She hadn't seen Andrew in months and she couldn't wait to get to the airport so she had to get ready. She plugged her curling iron in, did her makeup and went to pick out her clothes. What to wear? Need something that says 'Take me I'm yours' without setting off those fatherly alarms of Spike's. He had been back less than a month and already he and Buffy were more like parental units than ever. Finally settling on something she returned to her curling iron to finish her hair. She had another hour and a half before she needed to be downstairs.  
  
Two hours later she bounded down the stairs to find Xander and Willow sitting at a table in the lounge sipping coffee and munching on bagels.  
  
"Morning Dawnie. Ready to face the music?" Willow had such fun teasing her about Andrew. They all knew that there would be no blood shed today.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Somebody go shopping for breakfast this morning?" Grabbing up a bagel.  
  
"That would be me." It couldn't be. He wasn't supposed to be here for another 2 hours. Turning in the direction of the voice she saw him. Instantly she flung herself at him.  
  
All Xander and Willow could do was examine the table top and pretend they didn't notice the lip action going on not 5 feet from them.  
  
"Andrew? But, how? Your plane wasn't due in until 11." Breaking only due to the necessity to breath.  
  
"I took an earlier flight. Faith threatened to show me what she did to some demon on patrol if I didn't stop pacing and repacking. I thought it might be a good idea to just come on out and get this over with as soon as possible." This bravery thing was still very new to him. He wished he could just stop shaking inside.  
  
"It's not going to be that bad. I don't think. They've been good so far."  
  
"Actually it went pretty well." Andrew pulled back so that he could see her face. Yep, complete and total shock.  
  
"Went? How did that happen?"  
  
"Well, I got here early and Spike was the first one down."  
  
"There was no screaming, I don't see blood all over the walls and you're still in one piece. I want details."  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Earlier that day  
  
Buffy came down the staircase right at what was evidently the end of Spike's little chat with Andrew. The boy looked as though he had seen a ghost and Spike seemed pleased enough with himself. But as she had attempted to ad her 2 cents she had been ushered out of the room and down a dark set of stairs to what looked like an empty garage.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Buffy and Spike were standing in the basement garage of the Hyperion in an area lit only by a single light bulb.  
  
"That was all you said to him?" Crossing her arms and patting one foot.  
  
"Give or take a few words. Buffy he loves your sister. Somehow in the time they spent working together she managed to do what you Summers women do best." Spike rubbed her arms up and down and rested his forehead on hers looking into her eyes.  
  
"And just what is that?"  
  
Oh, she was going to pout now. He could just taste that lip.  
  
"She got under his skin. He's tried to not have feelings for her, why do you think he volunteered to go on to Cleveland with the others? He was trying to put some distance between them. Thought it would help. Poor little nerd, didn't have a clue what he was fightin'."  
  
"Spike. You make it sound like it's a good thing. But it's Andrew remember? And MY little sister. How can that be good?"  
  
That irritating voice in her head just would not shut up. Reminding her that only a few months ago it had been her friends telling her to remember it was Spike she was dealing with.  
  
"I remember who he is. I also remember that he stuck around when the rest of Sunnydale was clearin' out. He didn't have to stay. He wanted to do the right thing." Spike could very well understand the need to redeem oneself.  
  
"I know." That voice was getting louder and louder and it now had an amen corner.  
  
"The Bit knows who he is and all he's done. If she can allow that he's deserving of a second chance maybe we should too."  
  
Their heads still touching and her arms draped over his shoulders. Spike hands were now rubbing up and down her sides.  
  
"You really think he loves her?"  
  
"I really do. It's not like we have a lot of choice when it comes to you birds. Can't help but love you."  
  
Leaning down for a kiss she met him half way. Just a simple 'I love you' kind of kiss but it meant so much more than that. Spike had a way with words. Buffy had never felt more cherished.  
  
"Want to see what it is that we came down her for or do you want to discuss your sis's nerd all day?" There. Quick change of subject.  
  
"Yes, let's see what this big secret you've been hiding is." He just changed the subject on me. He keeps doing that.  
  
"It's supposed to be in here." Finding the lock on the door he used the combination Angel had given him. 7 3 0. giving it a pull it released and he removed the lock. Reaching down he gave the door a tug and it rolled up.  
  
Looking a little disappointed, Buffy raised on eyebrow and looked from Spike to the contents of the car stall.  
  
"This is the big treasure?"  
  
"Hey! She's a classic. Angel said he had her detailed and everything." Grabbing up one of the cloth diapers on the stand beside his beloved Desoto Spike began to rub the hood defensively.  
  
"Even had the black paint removed from the windows and everything." He was grateful, he didn't have a clue how long that was going to take him and now he didn't have to deal with it.  
  
Trying to stifle a laugh Buffy's hand came up to cover her mouth. What had she expected? Wasn't like Spike had given any clue to what it was.  
  
"How did it get here? Well, when did it get here?" Hadn't it been sucked under with the rest of Sunnydale?  
  
"I brought it out one weekend while you were . . gone. Had a guy out here I was going to sell it to but it fell through and Angel said he'd keep it here. I rode back to Sunnydale with him, had to show him where we . . . where we put you." It had been what seemed like forever since her death but it still hurt. A lot. The pain was still evident in his voice.  
  
Buffy closed the distance between them. This past summer she had realized what it must have been like for him to lose her. His arms wrapped around her, her face buried in his chest. This is how she wanted to stay.  
  
Spike was the first to pull away. Wiping tears away, he regained his composure and smiled.  
  
"Want to take her for a drive?"  
  
"Can I drive?" Flashing him a devilish grin and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Only when I'm in the car with you and you have to listen." What was he getting himself into?  
  
"Alright. We need to go pick up Giles in a couple more hours. Wanna teach me on the way to the airport?"  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
I know you all want the talk with Andrew. It will be up next. 


	18. The Talk

I own Nothing. Joss owns everything. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x  
  
The Talk  
  
"Bit early aren't we?"  
  
"Spike? Oh, hi. She told me you had come back. How are things with you and Buffy? You're not going to hurt me are you?"  
  
"Well now, that depends on you doesn't it." Spike grinned to himself. This would be fun. There really was no need to involve Buffy in this. No, this he could do all on his own, and the bit had to have known there would be some sort of conversation between he and the boy.  
  
"I, I , I guess." Andrew backed up into to couch and sat down. Trying to keep from shaking. "I brought bagels and coffee."  
  
"Why don' t we go for a little walk." Spike cocked his head and motioned in the direction of the double doors leading to the long abandoned flower garden. A little privacy might make this a little more effective.  
  
"Yeah, we can do that." What choice did he have, really? He needed this to go well and Dawn had sworn Spike was on their side.  
  
Walking ahead of Andrew, Spike entered the bare garden all smiles. The smile was quickly gone when he turned to face the boy, had to keep up appearances. How else was he supposed to put the fear of God into him?  
  
"Now, just what are your intensions toward Dawn?" Sliding an arm around his shoulders and pulling him tightly, patting the outside of his shoulder hard.  
  
He could feel Andrew shaking but he tensed and stood his ground. He turned to face Spike.  
  
"My intension? My intensions are of the best kind I can promise you." He had rehearsed this with Dawn. She had told him Spike would use old fashion words. She had also told him not to panic, that he would try and scare him. It was working.  
  
"You do realize that if you hurt her in any way I will find you. I spent over a century perfecting the ways of torturing humans. Figuring out just where to hurt, what to cut off, how long it would take." He could hear Andrew breathing and see the entire outer edge of his eyes by this point.  
  
There was nothing old fashion about those words.  
  
"I. I . I won't hurt her. I would never hurt her! I love . . her." That last part slipped out. He had meant to tell Dawn first.  
  
"Love her eh? Have you told her?" Yep, this boy was in deep.  
  
"No, I wanted to get Buffy and your blessing first."  
  
"My blessing? Why would you need it from me?" Trying not to sound as happy about that as he really was.  
  
"Dawn loves you. You're so important to her. I wanted to have at least one member of her family on our side."  
  
Family? He had just been referred to as Dawn's family. He had a family. Spike was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Andrew speak again.  
  
"I was afraid to tell her." Honesty seemed to be the best policy.  
  
Remembering his list, Spike returned to 'big brother mode'.  
  
"Dawn tells us you two have been seeing each other for months."  
  
"Yes, we started spending a lot of time together doing research." Dawn had said short answers. Don't volunteer anything, no use being hung from the rafters for something they don't know about.  
  
"We went to dinner a couple of times, nobody noticed. We did the food shopping together. For some reason the rest of them thought I was best suited to household things. And they always wanted my opinion on their clothes. Where did that come from?"  
  
Spike held his breath. He didn't want to be the one to break it to him that the scoobies thought he was gay.  
  
"We just grew closer. When we realized we felt something we decided to keep it a secret for a while."  
  
"I can understand the need for not letting the rest of the scoobies in on it." Could he ever. "But, why keep Buffy in the dark?"  
  
"We talked about telling her, but we didn't know if Buffy would understand. I was afraid she still hated me. I thought maybe if we had some distance between us it would fade so I volunteered to go on to Cleveland. It didn't change anything. We just missed each other. A lot."  
  
Spike could very well understand where he was coming from. How many times had he tried to leave Sunnydale only to be haunted by Buffy in his dreams?  
  
"You should have told her. Before you got any more involved. Yeah, she might have gone a little round the bend, but she would have calmed down eventually."  
  
"Guess I was afraid she'd take me around that bend with her and I wouldn't come back." Andrew could see the smirk appear and then disappear quickly. Yep. He's on our side.  
  
Right then. On with the inquisition.  
  
"Got plans for when you return to Cleveland? Assuming we let her go back with you." Details. Buffy will want details.  
  
"I work with the slayers. Showing them how to do research and stuff. I've been looking for an apartment, but they're hard to come by with the no pay issue. We really hadn't gotten any farther than just getting Dawn out there."  
  
"Where will Dawn be staying?" He better not hear the answer he thought he was going to hear.  
  
"She can have her own room. Mr. Wood found us this old house. It's huge. The owners let us use it because they knew his mom." No way was he telling him that they had discussed living together.  
  
Heading back towards the lobby, Spike turned to Andrew who was following his lead.  
  
"When do you have to go back?" He needed to think for a while and he and Buffy would have to talk about all of this.  
  
"I have an open ended ticket. I told the lady at the travel agency that made my reservations what I was doing. She said I may need a little more time than one day. Guess she was right huh."  
  
"Just so you know. You hurt my bit, I'll see that your entrails hang from the rafters like Christmas tree lights." The blood drained from Andrew's face.  
  
Spike looked up at the staircase just in time to see Buffy on her way down.  
  
Right then. Time to get in between the bit's nerd and the slayer. He could almost see fire in those hazel eyes as he reached her as she touched the bottom step.  
  
"How long has he been here? We're you planning on telling me he was here?" Arms crossed over her chest as she patted her foot.  
  
"Luv, he was waiting when I came down. And yes, was goin to tell you right now. First can we go somewhere and talk?" 


	19. News

News  
  
He never thought he would be thankful that airport security was so tight now. They had had to park the car about ½ mile away from the terminal. That was ½ mile that Buffy didn't have to drive and he didn't have to live through.  
  
Spike stood there waiting on Buffy to come back from the information desk. She had gone to see if Gile's plane had landed yet. He finally saw her coming back.  
  
"It's here already. Can you believe it? When does a flight actually get in early?"  
  
"Well, where's old Rupert going to be coming from?"  
  
"Gate E. The lady over there said it was this way." The two headed in the direction she had motioned.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
  
Giles was attempting to find his luggage. The clerk in London had insisted it was too big for the over head and he would have to check it. He had been watching bags come out of a little doggy door on a conveyer belt for 10 minutes and still hadn't seen his. This was ridiculous. He just hoped his luggage was at least somewhere in the same airport with him, not on it's way to Fiji.  
  
Spike saw him first. He touched Buffy's arm and nodded his head in Gile's direction.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy ran to him and hugged him as he dropped his luggage.  
  
Spike stayed back a bit. Still unsure of the welcome he would receive. Giles noticed him and took the few steps that separated them and stuck out his hand.  
  
"We owe you a great debt."  
  
Spike could barely contain his satisfaction. Someone other than Buffy had acknowledged his sacrifice. Beaming with pride he took the offered hand.  
  
As the two Englishmen greeted each other Buffy looked on somewhat surprised. She had expected Giles to wig a little. This was totally unexpected.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this, well, not Kodak moment, but we need to get back to the hotel. We have to make plans as to where we go from here."  
  
"Yes, well, I have some news. I thought I might tell you first. We can talk on the way. No need to discuss this right out in the open here."  
  
They headed for the Desoto. Spike was sure to get in the driver's side. He couldn't take another driving lesson today.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
On the way back to the hotel  
  
"Giles you have been totally secret about this news. What is it?"  
  
"Well, as you know, we've been going through the remains of the council. They kept meticulous records."  
  
"Yes, we all know. They were a bunch of librarians." This was so old news.  
  
"They kept bank records as well. Who got what salary and such. Buffy, it's come to our attention that even after the loss of their headquarters the Council was worth in excess of 10 million dollars."  
  
Silence  
  
"Watcher, exactly what are you saying?" Now Spike was very interested.  
  
"As the remaining watchers, Charles, Wesley and I, well, we inherit the council and all its assets."  
  
"Giles you know I love you right." Buffy teased.  
  
"Yes, well, Charles and I, we've decided to, as you Americans say, spread the wealth. Each slayer that works gets an endowment. You yourself will be paid retroactively from the time of your calling along with bonuses for each time you. ." Unimaginable how painful it still was to think of her death.  
  
Buffy got it. She smiled and patted his hand resting on the back of her seat.  
  
"Giles, I don't know what to say."  
  
Spike on the other hand knew exactly what to say.  
  
"Bout Bloody time." Only to be rewarded with a playful slap.  
  
Giles couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He had said the exact thing to Charles when they had decided what to do with the money.  
  
"So, Wesley knew about this too?" Now it was time to find out who else had been in on this little secret. It sucked being out of the loop.  
  
"Well, yes Buffy. He did. As one of the three remaining watchers he has a say in how this is to be handled. He felt the same way we did and no, before you ask. Faith does not know either. You were to be the first told, seeing as how your endowment will be the greatest."  
  
"Do I still have to patrol? I mean, I don't mind doing research and finding the other girls that are called, but I'd like to have some kind of normal that doesn't involve vampire dust and apocalypses." Especially if my test turns out positive. They had decided not to tell anyone else until it was certain and Dawn had promised not to spill. Which meant that by the time she took the test she would have an audience outside the bathroom door.  
  
"I don't see why you would. With the number of girls currently working there should be no real need for you to continue your duties. We could even try and get some one else to find the girls for you if you like." It would be nice to see his slayer make it to retirement in one piece.  
  
Finding the girls. Knew we needed to tell him something. Buffy squeezed Spike's hand he glanced her way and nodded.  
  
"Giles, about finding the girls. We have a little help there. From the powers."  
  
Giles looked on almost willing her to continue.  
  
"Watcher I know where one is and we think after we find her that I'll know where the rest of them are as well."  
  
"How could you possibly know?"  
  
"Just do. All the info seems to be stuck in m' cranium. Right down to what she wears to workout in." That earned him a playful punch. He pretended to be hurt then gave a wink letting her know he was teasing.  
  
"That is most interesting. About your . . well, your return. I have a few questions if you don't mind." Giles had made a mental list of what to ask if he got the chance.  
  
"Well, ask away. Better get it quick, don't know how long I'll remember any of it. They said it would fade after a while."  
  
"Should have known it wouldn't take long to get to the watcher stuff." Actually she had been surprised it had taken this long.  
  
On the way back to the hotel Giles asked and Spike answered. Most of which Buffy had already heard. A few things she hadn't thought to ask about. This was going to be one dull ride.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Willow's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Hey Willow, it's Fred. Remember me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, hi how've you been?"  
  
"We're good. Listen, Spike told Angel about Xander's eye."  
  
Willow wasn't sure what to say to that.  
  
"Angel made a few calls and set it up for him to see a doctor that works here."  
  
Willow got up from the couch and headed for her room. Xander did not need to hear her telling someone else about his eye. He had just gotten passed it himself.  
  
"Oh, Fred that would be nice, but there's nothing left of the eye. It was kind of mushed."  
  
"Yeah, Spike said that. This doctor is kind of, well, ya know, special. He does things that no one else can." Fred really wasn't sure how much detail she needed to give. "He can give Xander a new eye."  
  
Willow couldn't speak. This was just too good.  
  
"Let me tell him and we'll get back to you."  
  
Before Fred to say anything else, Willow hung up.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Standing in front of his door, Willow raised a hand to knock.  
  
"Xander are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah Wils come on in." he was sitting on the bed, gameboy in hand.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Your lookin kind of scary there Willow, what's up? There's not gonna be another apocalypse is there? Cause you know, we just survived one a few months ago and I'd like to cut down to just one a year."  
  
Willow sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand. He was gonna be so happy about this. 


	20. Catching Up

Nothing is mine, yada yada yada.  
  
Catching up  
  
As soon as they entered her room Dawn turned to Andrew and smiled. She had missed him so much, and he was there, standing in front of her. Granted he looked like he'd seen a ghost, but that was understandable. He wouldn't go into details, he would only say that he and Spike had come to an understanding. Somehow she imagined that understanding involved body parts and metal skewers.  
  
"How do you think Spike is doing with Buffy?" Andrew wasn't sure that Dawn's sister would ever forgive all he had done. He just hoped that Dawn had been right about Spike being able to get her to see reason.  
  
"He'll get her to come around. She's not up her killing you right now is she?" Dawn gave him a wink and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his waste.  
  
"There's something I really need to say to you." Spike knew about women, he had said to just tell her.  
  
"You can tell me anything."  
  
"I love you." He waited for what seemed like an eternity. Did she love him or was this just a fling for her? He hadn't thought anything could scare him more than Spike, but at this moment he held his breath.  
  
Dawn pulled back to see his face. He looked so nervous. She smiled and stood up on her tip toes. When her face was just moments from his she answered him.  
  
"I love you too." The kiss that followed was one like that had never shared before. Both had been so afraid that the other didn't feel the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Buffy came into the lobby Xander and Willow were waiting. Xander paced and Willow almost bounced.  
  
"Guys, what's up? Dawn's ok isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, Dawn's ok. Buffy we need to go to Angel's office. Now." Willow looked so determined.  
  
"What is it Wil?"  
  
Just as Spike and Giles came through the door they heard Willow's answer.  
  
"Xander's getting a new eye."  
  
The three just looked from her to Xander and back. Ever the watcher, Giles was the first to find his voice.  
  
"Willow, how is that possible? You know as well as I do that magics to do that would be powerful and could have serious consequences."  
  
"Giles, they have a doctor that can do this. Angel set it up after Spike told him about Xander."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike.  
  
"Something else you forgot to tell me?"  
  
"Luv, he didn't say anything for certain. He said he would have his girl Friday look into it. I didn't want to get the whelp's hopes up." The look from Xander was one of puzzlement.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his waist Buffy smiled up at him. He surprised her more every day.  
  
"Thanks." It was more of a statement as it left Xander's lips. It was simple, but it was more than he ever expected from the boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike knocked on the door. He heard muffled voices, then Dawn answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm comin' in bit."  
  
Opening the door, he could see that he had interrupted something. Good. They still had their clothes on. Guess the kid paid attention after all.  
  
"Hello Mr. Spike." Andrew was buttoning his shirt.  
  
Dawn sat back down on the bed next to him and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Hey Spike. How did it go with Buffy?"  
  
"Still workin on it. You might want to find him his own room. Don't think I'll be allowin him to stay in here do you?"  
  
"Yes, Spike. We already found him a room across the hall. We were just catching up."  
  
"Right then. Big sis is on the way up. You might want to do a little less catching up for now."  
  
A voice came from behind Spike.  
  
"Dawn, what are you doing?" Buffy stood, hands on hips.  
  
"We were just. . . talking." Andrew tensed and Dawn pulled his hand closer to her.  
  
Spike held his breath to keep from laughing.  
  
"Uh huh. We're going back to Angel's office. When I get back we need to talk." Dawn's jaw dropped open.  
  
"Ok, sure. Will you guys be back in time for dinner?"  
  
"We don't know. You can order in, but don't leave the hotel. I'm not sure how safe it is here."  
  
Dawn nodded and smiled. As Spike's hand in her back led her from the room Buffy leaned into him. She was going to have to let her sister grow up. No matter how hard it was. Spike had been right about that. She just hoped that Dawn had seen her make enough bad choices not to make the same mistakes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm proud of you luv." Spike whispered in her ear.  
  
"Just tell me I'm doing the right thing."  
  
"You are. Bit loves him and he loves her."  
  
They walked down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles sat on the sofa in the lobby and Willow and Xander filled him in on the details of the last few weeks. Buffy and Spike came down the stairs hand in hand.  
  
"Ready to go guys?"  
  
"Ready when you are Buffster. Are Dawn and Andrew coming?" Xander couldn't believe Buffy would actually leave the two of them alone.  
  
"Nope, they're stayin' here." Spike gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Guess we're off to see the wizard then."  
  
"Oh Xander." Willow hooked her arm in his and they skipped out the doors.  
  
"Those two live in their own little world don't they." Buffy grinned as she and Spike followed Giles into the afternoon sun. 


	21. Eyes Wide Open

No Mutant Enemy Characters were harmed in the writing of this chapter. They don't belong to me, only the actions they take under my pen. (Well, keyboard, but you get the picture)  
  
This chapter is short, Xander gets an eye. The gang waits. Spike reflects.  
  
Eyes Wide Open  
  
It had been 3 hours since they had taken Xander through those double doors. Giles had gone to see what Wesley had called 'some of the most remarkable texts he had ever seen.' Spike had wanted to get another look at Angels' office. Actually he thought Buffy might like some alone time with Willow. The two hadn't had any time to talk since they had had dinner after his return.  
  
Willow sat, twisting her fingers and staring at the doors almost willing them to open again. Buffy sat down next to her and patted her hands.  
  
"Wil are you alright? Can I get you something?"  
  
"What? No, Buffy I'm fine. I just wish those doors would open. I hate waiting."  
  
"Me too. But he'll be fine. It shouldn't be too much longer, should it? I mean they did say it would take a few hours. How many are a few?"  
  
As the words came from her mouth the doors swung open.  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg? Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Yes, that's us." Willow stood and faced the doctor.  
  
"How is Xander doing?" Buffy was now standing behind Willow.  
  
"He's fine. You can see him now if you want. He's still a little groggy, but it went well."  
  
Willow and Buffy hugged him.  
  
"Uh, Buffy, need to breathe and I'm sure the doctor does too." Willow squeaked.  
  
"Oh, sorry Wil." Buffy pulled back and gave the doctor's arm a pat.  
  
"If you will follow me I'll take you to him." He motioned in the direction of the doors and the girls followed his lead.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xander opened his eyes and looked around the room. This didn't look like any hospital room he'd ever seen. More like a hotel room. Then it dawned on him. He was seeing through both eyes. He regretted his attempt to get up immediately. His head swam and he felt nauseous. He laid back down on the pillow and waited for the room to stop spinning. Then he heard voices coming from some where else. Willow? Buffy? The door to the left opened.  
  
"You're awake? We thought you might still be sleeping." Willow stopped at his bedside and took his hand in hers. Buffy circled around to the other side and took his other hand.  
  
"How are you doing Xander?"  
  
"I'm a little nauseous, but did you see the eyes?" He motioned towards his face and smiled.  
  
"Perfect match huh?" Willow felt much better. What had she been so worried for  
  
"Yep, gonna be a lady killer again in no time." Buffy felt him give her hand a squeeze.  
  
"Thanks guys. Have they said how long I have to stay here? Not that I'm not loving the digs here, just want to get up and get going."  
  
"The doctor said you can go as soon as the drugs have worn off. He said you might have to wear sunglasses for a while, but no other funny side effects. We asked." Sometimes you just have to be paranoid. This was one of those times. Willow had given the doctor the third degree on the way down the hall. She had surprised herself at how many questions she could ask in that short distance.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Spike sat in the big leather chair behind Angel's desk looking out the picture window. The sun was still up, although sunset was close. This was the first real time he had to himself since his return. It was so odd. There was no guilt like before. He felt at peace with himself. Somehow he had accepted the past as just that, the past. He thought back over the events of the last few years. The beings had told him his path had been his choice. Not something set up by the powers that be. He had thrown them all for a loop when he had fallen for the slayer. They hadn't counted on any of his actions, but after he set things in motion they had decided to protect him nonetheless.  
  
A ringing came from his pocket. Buffy had given him her cell phone when they arrived.  
  
"Ello?"  
  
"Spike, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Angel's office. Needed some quiet time to myself. How's the whel." He stopped himself. "How's Xander doing?" Was going to have to make peace with the boy to keep Buffy happy.  
  
"He's good, great even. And he's ready to go back to the hotel. Are you ready to go?" She sounded very ready to leave herself.  
  
"Be right down Luv." They had a sunset to catch.  
  
"We'll be in the lobby." In the background as she hung up the payphone he could here Xander calling, "I'll be the handsome one with 2 eyes."  
  
Spike laughed to himself and dropped the phone in his pocket. The scoobies had begun to grow on him, even before his demise. Life would never be boring with them around, that was for sure.  
  
He picked up a pad and pen from the desk and wrote a short message. Then he exited the room and headed down to pick up his family so they could take Xander to their temporary home. Yes, life was going to be good.  
  
. 


	22. The Test

The Test  
  
The sun wasn't up and Buffy was in the bathroom. These had been the longest 4 days of her life. Eww. Who came up with this? Reading the directions on the box she peed in the little cup and placed 2 drops into the little hole. Now all she had to do was wait. 4 minutes? Ugh! The sat the test on the counter and brushed her teeth and did her hair. Still 1 minute. Who knew that it took such little time to do these things? Patting her foot she was startled when the door opened. A sleepy Spike entered.  
  
"Luv? The sun's not due up for another hour at least. What are you. . ." he saw the test on the counter. "Well?" He was all of a sudden as anxious as she was.  
  
"Time's up. You look." She had waited all this time and she, the slayer of vampires and demons, was afraid to look at the results of a pregnancy test.  
  
He took the two steps to the counter and picked up the test.  
  
"What does a line mean?"  
  
Buffy read the paper with the instructions on it. Her heart dropped. Spike could tell by her face what it meant and he reached for her.  
  
"There was supposed to be a plus sign."  
  
"Maybe the test is wrong luv." He suddenly felt a loss.  
  
"Spike, the pharmacist said this is the most accurate one. I'm not pregnant." He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Not this time, Luv." She pulled back and looked up at him. "Just means we get to keep trying." He gave her a wicked smile and she relaxed in his arms.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Pet." He kissed her on top of her head and rested his chin there.  
  
"Maybe there's something wrong. I mean, I have died twice, and lord knows I've gotten hit enough times." It occurred to her that quite a few of those hits had been to her stomach.  
  
"Wouldn't hurt to see a doctor, would it? Besides, want to be at your best when we do get pregnant, don't you? And there are a lot of things we need to do ahead of time. Like finding a house, and settling the matter of your retirement." And getting married, but he was going to make that proposal special.  
  
"Mom's doctor is here in L.A. The one she used for that sort of stuff. Guess I could call and see if he could see me. And you and Xander said you found a house in Modesto. Do you think that would be a good place to grow up?"  
  
"I think where ever we are together will be a good place for them to grow up."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Our kids."  
  
"Kids? How many kids are we talking here, cause, I've seen those birthing videos they showed in sex ed and let me tell you. Not a pretty picture." He could tell by the tone of her voice she had perked up a bit.  
  
"At least one of each." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and turned her around.  
  
"What if we get two boys, or two girls?" She had been so concerned with having this 'one' baby that the thought of how many more there would be had never crossed her mind.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to keep on tryin' then." He swatted her rear and pushed her out the bathroom door and closed it behind her. His voice carried from the other side of the door. "I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Buffy stood facing the window watching the early morning sky begin it's change. As the darkness gave way to light and the yellows and oranges began to peak on the horizon she felt his arms encircle her.  
  
"Didn't think I'd miss our mornin tradition did you?" He kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Of course not." Her hands found their way to his around her waist.  
  
They stood and watched as the sun effortlessly overtook the darkness. This would forever be their favorite time of time of day. It was a daily reminder of the possibilities of new beginnings and the gift that they had been given in their life together. 


	23. A New Watcher for Buffy

I know it has been too long since I updated. I am very sorry. I injured my ankle just after Christmas and pain killers tend to ward off Spuffy inspiration. I am now painkiller free and my muse has returned. Now, on with the story.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Buffy was startled when she opened her door she came face to face with her sister.  
  
"Dawn? you're up early."  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't wait to hear."  
  
"Not much to hear right now." Buffy lowered her eyes for a moment before looking back up at her.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Spike had dressed and was almost to the door when he heard the sisters talking just on the other side. Carefully he eased himself closer to the door and listened.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"So you guys are not. . uh. ." she put a hand on Buffy's arm.  
  
"Nope, not this time." holding back tears she tried to put up a brave front.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy." Dawn hugged her sister.  
  
Buffy, pulled back, taking a deep breath and wiping the tears she hadn't managed to hold in.  
  
"I'm ok, really, Spike and I talked about this and I've decided he was right. There are are a few things we need to get settled first."  
  
"You sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes, let's go get some breakfast. And Dawn, don't' tell him I said he was right." They both laughed and walked towards the top of the stairs.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
He grinned to himself and waited until the girls laughter had faded as they reached the top of the stairs to open the door. He had one thing in particular he wanted to take care of before their first baby was born. Make an honest woman of mommy.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Descending the stairs Spike could hear voices. Rupert, the whelp, Red, Nibblet, but no Buffy. Clearing his throat he announced his presence.  
  
"Mornin'"  
  
"Good morning Spike. Buffy's out in the garden, well, what would be the garden if there were flowers. She said she had a phone call to make."  
  
"Thanks bit." Must be making that appointment.  
  
"Hey Spike, Giles, has good news. Not so much good news as good money." Xander smiled and held up what looked like a check. It was then that Spike noticed the others brandishing similar looking pieces of paper.  
  
"Spike, I'd like to have a word with you. Would you care to sit?" Giles looked up from his papers and motioned for the seat next to him.  
  
"Sure watcher, what's on your mind?" This should be interesting. Spike turned the chair around and straddled it resting his folded arms on the back.  
  
"Well, yes, Spike. With your recent developments, that is your, well, return, the other council members and I have been discussing a potential placement of sorts for you "  
  
"Placement? Didn't know I was out of place." Spike interrupted.  
  
"With the council." Giles finished and handed him a piece of paper. "What we are offering you is a job."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Buffy was looking at what she was sure at one time must have been a beautiful garden. She heard the french doors open behind her. She glanced over her shoulders and smiled when she saw that is was Spike. She met him half way and was rewarded with a kiss.  
  
"Got that appointment taken care of?" He rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"Yep, he can see me this afternoon. I just have to find the place."  
  
"Do you need me to come with you?"  
  
"Nah, I think Wil is gonna come with. We're gonna go shopping after. Fred told her about this mall that's just waiting to be cleared out."  
  
"Did you talk to Giles this morning?"  
  
"Not much, he gave me this." Buffy reached into her purse and retrieved the large white envelope she had folded and tucked away while on the phone.  
  
"You didn't even look at it?" Spike couldn't help but grin. Bird had no idea what she held in her tiny little hand.  
  
"Well, no, he gives me stuff all the time to look over and study. Why? What's in it?"  
  
"Luv, I think you had better give that a once over. Now." His smile grew as Buffy's eyes moved from page to page, knowing himself what she held.  
  
Buffy opened the envelope and found a detailed account of her service to the council. As she moved from page to page she could see in her mind each and ever encounter listed there. When she reached the last page she stopped and looked at Spike. At the bottom of the last page was a check.  
  
"Have you seen this? How did you know?" Buffy could only look from the zeros on the check to Spike's grinning features.  
  
"Giles told me. Got my very own little paper, although I'd wager it's not even close to yours. There's something else I need to tell you about."  
  
Buffy looked up at him, moment by moment the reality of what she held in her hand sinking in. "Something else?" she wasn't sure she could handle 'something else' right about now. Her brain was on full overload as it was.  
  
"The council wants me to work for them. As your official watcher."  
  
.. 


	24. News and Nightmares

I know it's been a while since I updated. Writer's block sucks and the way they've written Angel lately hasn't helped. Until tonight. As always, I own nothing but the story itself.  
  
*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*, *,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,  
  
Buffy had actually taken the news about her new watcher rather well. After Giles had explained that the council needed Spike's knowledge and that Spike wasn't really the boss of her. He and Spike had already had this discussion and had come up with a way of explaining that she wouldn't object to. With that acknowledgement she had simply smiled, kissed Giles and thanks him for her check and informed Spike he was going with her for her check up so that he could take her shopping after and she could practice being rich. He had only agreed to go shopping because he had a purchase he needed to make in the near future and he thought he might be able to get her opinion without her knowing exactly what he was asking for.  
  
Spike paced outside the doctor's office. He couldn't stand one more minute in there. Not exactly the most man friendly of places. How did he ever let Buffy talk him into going with her? He could have just hung out at the hotel and waited for her there. Nope, she had insisted he come along. Thank god he had been able to stand his ground about going in with her. The whelp was right. There are just some things a man shouldn't have to know about and those posters on the walls were just a little too much information. He had seen the female body, just never laid out quite like that.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Spike was still pacing outside when the door finally opened and she emerged. The smile on her face said it was good news.  
  
"Bout bloody time!"  
  
"Spike, doctor's offices never see people on time. I think it's even in their Hippocratic Oath or something." She winked at him and handed him a bag. "Vitamins. He says I should start taking them."  
  
"These are prenatal vitamins luv. Something you need to tell me about that test this morning?" He tried to hide the hope swelling deep within his chest.  
  
"Nope, not yet. He said they might help move it along a little faster. Kind of give my body a jump start you know." They were now walking arm in arm towards the car.  
  
"So you're all ready to start baking huh." He placed his hand over her flat belly. "Everythin's in workin' order?"  
  
Placing her hand over his she leaned on him.  
  
"Yep, I'm in perfect health according to Dr. Harris. He said it was just the wrong time of the month is all. He said we can get one of those kits to see when I'm ovulating so we'll know just when to do it."  
  
"I don't need some bloody kit to tell me when to make love to my. . girl." He almost said wife. Can't let the cat out of the bag just yet. This had to be planned and carried out perfectly.  
  
"I thought you might think that. I told him we would just let it happen." He leaned down and kissed her. "Now, how bout we go and spend an obscene amount of money replacing my wardrobe."  
  
*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*, *,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,  
  
Spike sat on a bench. Covered in boxes and bags. His platinum hair was the only thing showing as it peaked just above the top of the stack. Luckily he had managed to get her through the jewelers. She had eyed a particular set of rings with that dreamy childhood fantasy look and then moved on to the earrings. Watching her he was reminded of a hunter stalking from one territory to the next. While she had gone on to her next quarry he had returned to the jewelers and obtained the reason he had allowed himself to be subjected to the nightmare of all men. Shopping at the mall.  
  
By the time they had returned to the hotel it was quiet and dark. Everyone had turned in so they quietly made their way upstairs. Spike had convinced her that the boxes and packages would make too much noise and wake everyone, he would bring them up in the elevator in the morning.  
  
*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*, *,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,  
  
"No! No! You can't be serious!" Spike was thrashing around and pulling at Buffy.  
  
"Spike, wake up!" Buffy shook him and patted his face. He was clammy and breathing hard.  
  
"Buffy? You're here. Oh thank god." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" She leaned back, kissed him chastely and settled back into his arms.  
  
"Oi, luv, I had the worst nightmare. I was stuck working for Peaches and we found you in Rome. You had dumped me for the Immortal." He could feel his skin crawl at the thought.  
  
"The Immortal? Do I dare ask?"  
  
"This bloke from my William the Bloody days. Terrible git." His possessive hold growing tighter. No bloody way in hell he's gonna get my girl.  
  
, 


	25. Satin and Lace

First things first. Did anyone else dislike the ending to Angel?? Was it just me or was that ending a cop out?? No real end, just a perpetual battle. While I realize that was the point, that the battle never ends, they could have at least let us see how our beloved characters ended or didn't end. Anyhoo, now that I've gotten that out.  
  
This chapter is smut through and through. Oh, and I don't own anything but the story itself.  
  
There had been little time between her exit from the bathroom wearing the skimpy black lace, satin and strings and Spikes attack. Buffy couldn't help but giggle at the string of British expletives that he muttered under his breath and if she hadn't known better she could have sworn he'd growled as he fought to remove parts of her new teddy that covered certain parts he felt the sudden need to touch.  
  
Remnants of lace and black satin lay strewn about the bed. Spike absentmindedly played with the few pieces remaining around Buffy's waist.  
  
"We'll have to go back to that store again luv."  
  
"Victoria's Secret? Yeah, I kind of like what that outfit did to you." Yep, Buffy's definitely going back there.  
  
"Not the outfit luv. You in that outfit." Spike pulled her closer to emphasize the word 'you' and leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I sent you down after it then." Buffy snuggled a little closer to him and kissed his chest where her face rested. "But Spike, next time, let's be a little more careful with the fasteners." She looked up to see the grin on his face and smiled back at him half trying to repress the giggle working it's way out.  
  
The look on his face as she emerged had been well worth the price of that teddy. Priceless. His hunger for her had in no way lessened and was only matched by hers for him.  
  
"There were fasteners? Thought that was one of those 'one time use' kind of things." He winked at her and rolled them so that he was spooning her backside with his arms around her. "'sides, they take too bloody long."  
  
As he pulled her back to him she wrapped her arms over his, closed her eyes and breathed in the scent that was uniquely Spike. He smelled of British Sterling and sex. She could feel his heart beat in between her shoulder blades. It's slowing rhythm lulling her.  
  
He began rubbing her breasts, one in each hand. This had become their nightly routine. They would watch the sunset, make love, and fall asleep. At first it had been difficult to get to sleep with him touching her in such a way, but she soon found that if she relaxed into it, slumber found her and he would soon follow.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The sensation of kisses on her stomach woke her from a deep slumber. Lips delicately tickled up and over and back down. Grinning to herself, her fingers made their way into the short tousled curls on the top of his head and began to massage his scalp. She could feel him smile as his kisses made their way up between her breasts.  
  
"Mornin Luv." He growled, taking a pert nipple between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue, then kissing his way over to the other, thumb and finger replacing his lips on the previous.  
  
"Mornin." Her breath catching in her chest under his ministrations.  
  
"Sleep well?" He continued his assault on her senses.  
  
"Mmm . hhmm." Was all she could muster as all intelligible thought had abandoned her moments after he had begun.  
  
His kisses left a trail of fire up over her collarbone and up her neck to her ear. All the while his hands kneading her breasts, nipples between thumbs and fingers.  
  
He hadn't even touched her sex and she was all a quiver. He'd like to be able to take credit. In fact the phrase 'damn I'm good' came to mind rather readily, but he was certain it was the two of them together that did it to them both. They fit perfectly to one another, two pieces of a puzzle that had been incomplete until finally being joined.  
  
Her hands were running up and down his arms as he raised himself above her. She looked up and even in the dim moonlight she could see the love and desire in his eyes. Dark shiny pools of almost black that looked at her as though seeing into her soul.  
  
As he perched at her entrance he paused. She looked at him with such desire. Those pools of liquid green with flecks of gold shimmered back at him. She moved her hands to either side of his neck and began rubbing small circles just behind his ears. As he leaned down and once again took her mouth his senses were aflame.  
  
She watched as he paused above her. She moved her hands to play in his hair and gave a gentle tug. When their lips met their passions intensified, need and hunger took over.  
  
They lay in the afterglow, momentarily sated. Her head upon his chest listening to the thump thump of his heart. One hand playing in her hair, the other gliding lazily up and down her spine. 


	26. To Shanshue in Cleveland

The story's mine. The rest belong to Joss and ME.  
  
A ringing phone brought Buffy and Spike from their deep slumber. Spike leaned over Buffy and reached for the phone.  
  
"Ello?" Glancing at the clock to see that it was 4 am  
  
Buffy sleepily stretched her arms out and around his neck and began to pepper kisses up and down his throat as he spoke into the phone. . "Peaches? What in hell are you callin' about this early? Somebody better be dead!" at the mention of the vampire Buffy halted her kissing and leaned back to see Spike's face.  
  
"Yeah, well, can't you tell time, it's bloody early." Looking down at Buffy he covered the phone and whispered, "Peaches has some news, the cheerleader's awake and they're wantin' to have a word with us today. 'sat okay with you?" Buffy nodded and yawned.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there. Oh, and Peaches, we're glad she's awake and doing fine." With that, he hung the phone up and settled back down in the bed and Buffy snuggled back into his side.  
  
"The Poof's takin' us to Lunch. He and the cheerleader are on their way back to LA."  
  
"Their way back? Where did they go? When did they go? The last I heard she was still in a coma." Buffy was now propped up on one elbow.  
  
"Said she woke up last week, right after we saw him. They're on their way back from New York. Ya know, the poof talks pretty fast when he's happy."  
  
"And Cordy makes him happy? Who would've thought. Well, as long as he doesn't get too happy."  
  
"Ready to go back to sleep luv?" he leaned forward and began kissing the underside of her jaw and working his way down her neck.  
  
"I don't know, I'm pretty sleepy." As he looked up at her with disbelief she giggled and he made his move. Under the covers he went and with a shriek she disappeared under them as well.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The restaurant was nice. The strange part was all the windows facing the bright sunshine.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Buffy couldn't believe Angel would pick this place to have lunch. Had he lost his mind?  
  
"This is the place. Maybe he's decided to embrace his inner masochist and share it with us for a treat." The grin he was wearing and the wiggle of his eyebrows said it all. He was pushing her buttons.  
  
At that point, Cordelia made her appearance.  
  
"Buffy! You look great!" she hugged Buffy and turned to Spike. "Wow! This human thing works for you too." She hugged him as well and motioned for the door. "Angel's inside. He's already at our table."  
  
Following Cordelia through the restaurant Buffy couldn't help but feel that there was more to all of this than lunch. She tightened her grasp of Spikes hand and glanced his way. She was greeted with a smile and a gentle squeeze from his hand.  
  
When they reached the table and were seated Cordelia sat next to Angel and then it became overwhelmingly obvious. Angel had color to him. Buffy turned to Spike, who had noticed the difference almost immediately and then back to Angel and Cordy. After what seemed an eternity of silence Angel spoke up.  
  
"We, well, I have some news." He was down right giddy. Cordy rescued the conversation.  
  
"We were on the way to New York and we got a phone call from Wes. He said he found a note on Angel's desk. It had an address in Cleveland. We stopped there and, well"  
  
"I shanshued!" He was practically bubbling.  
  
"Shanshued?" Buffy was totally confused now. What did shoes have to do with Angel being what looked to be human again?  
  
"Luv, that's the prophecy I told you about. The vampire with a soul becomes human." He couldn't blame her about the confusion. The name still sounded silly to him, but it had obviously been true.  
  
"Peach, er, Angel, what happened in Cleveland?" he had promised to behave today. Course that was before the poof showed up with a pulse. That should call for some sort of change in the rules.  
  
"He killed a big demon and then this light picked him up and swirled him around way up in the air and when it dropped him he was human. At least, after he came to." Cordelia had no desire to go over the details of that nasty looking thing and what it was going with all those other demon parts. Whoever came up with the way to open portals to hell anyway? Did they all have to involve gross things?  
  
The shock wearing off, Buffy realized what had happened. Angel had finally become someone who could give a girl a normal life. Children. Grow old with. Then she looked to her right. There he sat. The love of her life.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy as the realization hit her. The poof was human. She could be with him now. She didn't have to settle for him. He wouldn't stand in her way. If that's what she wanted, he wanted her to be happy.  
  
He looked so worried all of a sudden. Reaching atop the table to take his hand in hers, she tried to reassure him of her choice. He still looked worried.  
  
"You're an idiot." Angel and Cordelia both confused by the big smile on her face as she spoke. Spike looked just as confused as they were. "You really think I'd leave you now?"  
  
Angel found the wine menu very interesting at this point. Cordelia began searching through her tiny purse for nothing in particular.  
  
"Didn't say that luv."  
  
"No, you didn't have to. I love you. Only you." She turned to face him in her chair and cupped his face in her hands. "Angel is my past. Yes, I loved him. Yes I still love him, but that can't compare to what I feel for you. You are my now and forever." With that she kissed him hard and his arms came up to pull her to him.  
  
"I'm sorry luv." She pressed a finger to his lips to shush him. Tears in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for. I've given you plenty of reason to worry the past couple of years, but never again. Okay?" his answer was to pull her into another kiss. Their foreheads resting on one another's I love you's having been said, Angel cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry bout that mate. Where were we?" Spike blinked back unshed tears as the conversation went on about the battle that ensued, much to Cordy's chagrin.  
  
Lunch dragged on into the afternoon and plans were made for later that night. As the two couples left they stopped at the front windows. The two former vamps basking in the sunlight they had feared for so long.  
  
"She loves you Spike. Take care of her."  
  
"I love her. And I will. Gonna marry her Peaches."  
  
"It's great isn't it?" knowing he didn't have to say what.  
  
"Better than anything I've ever known."  
  
"Thanks Spike. I know the note came from you. How did you know all that?" Wes had described a doodle on the page with the note and there was not mistaking who had drawn that. No one else would draw the pope doing those kinds of things.  
  
"Told you. Got all kinds of info stuck in m'cranium. Just don't know what all of it means yet. Rupert's on it. I'm glad it's all workin out for you and the cheerleader."  
  
Then it occurred to Spike that he had more news.  
  
"Oh yeah, Buffy's got a new watcher."  
  
"I thought she retired."  
  
"Well, this one's kind of a special deal. Just so that she has an official one on the books and all."  
  
"Have you met him yet?"  
  
"Of course. You have too. You might say you're related." The smirk growing on Spikes face told it all.  
  
"How did you get that position? The council does know you were a vampire don't they?" How was it Spike always seemed to come out on top? 


	27. Growing Up

As usual, I own nothing but the plot itself. All else belongs to Joss and ME.  
  
It had been a week since their Doctor's appointment. Buffy and Spike had spent most of that time up in their room. Their rationalization was that they couldn't be sure when the right time was, so they were going to make sure they didn't miss it.  
  
After their morning ritual of watching the sun chase away the darkness, they made their way downstairs to the smell of breakfast. Xander and Willow had taken to having their morning coffee in the garden and Giles had chosen to join them this morning. Dawn and Andrew sat on one of the couches in the lobby whispering quietly, they looked up and saw them.  
  
"You guys must have come in pretty late last night. We didn't even hear you come in."  
  
Andrew looked at Dawn, eyebrows raised slightly and eyes full of panic.  
  
"Well, I didn't hear you come in and I asked and Andrew, he didn't hear you come in either. Did you?"  
  
"Nope, not at all." Dawn patted his hand as he let out a nervous laugh.  
  
Spike gave Buffy's hand and squeeze. He knew very well why the two hadn't heard them come in. He also knew that shortly after they had come in Andrew had gone back to his own room.  
  
One week earlier  
  
Coming up the final steps he could see light from Dawns door as it opened. Then, Andrew crossing the hall, lips swollen and hair mussed, but his clothing was still intact so he had made no attempt to dismember said nerd. He made a mental note to investigate further and continued back to his and Buffy's room. No use causing a scene right now, in the middle of the night. Right now he had somewhere to be. He himself had gone downstairs for a box from Victoria Secret that sat amongst the spoils of the day. Watching Buffy get into and then out of this particular item with some assistance from him had made the long hours he'd spent waiting, even after he'd acquired his little quest, well worth it.  
  
He had made a point of 'talking' to Andrew the next morning and had been assured that only heavy petting had taken place. He hadn't old Buffy what he had seen. Only that he wasn't worried about Dawn and Andrew 'behaving' themselves.  
  
Present  
  
Glancing at Spike, Buffy received a nod and the mouthing of 'not to worry,' and then another gentle squeeze of her hand.  
  
"What's got you two up so early?" Trying to change the subject, Spike sat down and pulled Buffy into his lap.  
  
"Well, we were hoping to get a chance to talk with you guys. About our return trip to Cleveland. Sooner, rather than later." Dawn held her breath as she wasn't sure how well this was going to go.  
  
"So soon?" Buffy tried to get up, but Spike held her firm in his lap. This had earned him a look, then a pout, but she sat still.  
  
His Nibblet had already begged his assistance in this area. He had put some conditions on his helping and she had sworn she would keep her promise to attend college and that she and Andrew would maintain separate living space. At least for now.  
  
"Well, yeah, I was kind of hoping to get settled in before the next semester starts. Andrew says registration is next week." Hoping the idea that she was going on to college would somehow help sway her sister.  
  
"That's great Nibblet! You decided what you want to study yet?" She hadn't decided when she had come to him a couple of days before, only that she wanted to go.  
  
"I brought the catalogs with me, thought I could help pick out some courses that could help Dawn decide on a major. Classes fill up quick." Andrew was feeling a little more self confidant.  
  
"What's the hurry?" She couldn't rise to her feet to pace, but she hadn't been gagged. Yet.  
  
"No hurry, well, there is a little. There's so much to do before I start and I still have to get a place to live. Andrew's been checking out apartments near the college for me." With that, he presented Buffy with some brochures from apartment complexes and one from the community college. "But, I need to sign and lease and put a deposit down before they all fill up and I end up homeless." Giving it her best 'please' smile.  
  
Pulling Buffy back to him for a quick hug around her middle he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Luv, Nib's growing up. She needs some space." Buffy leaned back on him and took a couple of long breaths and then turned to face him. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him and then turned back to the two young people with hopeful looks on their faces.  
  
"Ok, let's hear about this school and where you think your going to be living."  
  
Andrew and Dawn had filled Buffy in on what their plans for the future were and after a few tense moments when the two of them thought that Spike had failed in getting her to see reason she had told them that she wouldn't stand in their way. A few squeals from Dawn a group hug and some tears from Buffy later they were up in their rooms packing for the airport.  
  
Buffy still stood where she had watched them ascend the stairs.  
  
"They're gonna be happy luv." Spike's arms encircled her from behind.  
  
"Why can't they be happy here? Close by." Buffy leaned her head back onto his shoulder.  
  
"She needs space Buffy. She needs to find out who she is on her own."  
  
"Faith gets to be there." Her pouty lip told him she was feeling better.  
  
"I think Faith has her hands full. Besides, we have a little business here to take care of ourselves."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should see about finding that girl." He tightened his hold on her.  
  
. 


End file.
